


Heels Over Head

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link
Genre: Dress-up, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy, Switch!rhink, high heel play, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: A rhink fantasy in three parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I work in a designer shoe store. This fic is 100% self-indulgence. 
> 
> Inspiration comes from [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BatcTkZ0Gus) [three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cj3hg5I3j-E%22) [GMM's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aRxsmfBDI0), and if you're not into foot stuff, I suggest you turn back now.
> 
> A thousand rhinky blessings for my wonderful beta [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/works) ❤︎
> 
> P.S. Rhett and Link, don't come for me. You did this to yourselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about shoes.

It starts with a pair of ill-fitting shoes.

Actually, it was two pairs of ill-fitting shoes, and not just any shoes, but high heels. High heels on very tall men.

The crew had bought Rhett and Link said heels for an episode of their internet talk show, Good Mythical Morning. The boys had given their sizes, but it takes more than merely the size for a shoe to fit a foot right, and the crew hadn’t accounted for Rhett’s narrow feet or Link’s low arch. They’d tippy-tumbled their way through the episode all the same, learning to manage in them, delicate and shapely as the heels were. What’s more, at the sight of each other in heels, the men couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, all long legs and perky butts. To this day, Rhett and Link blame the shoes for what happened after that filming.

The two hosts had always been fond of dress-up, ever since they were children, and when Link’s step-sister started playing in her mom’s heels, Link figured he’d do the same. Rhett’s up for anything that makes him feel pretty, so he had no problem slapping on a curly wig and a floral print dress for comedy. Yeah, they’d made many appearances on their show dressed in drag, but these shoes, Link’s bubblegum pink heels and Rhett’s gold pumps, sparked something else. Something very, very good.

Rhett and Link had been simmering in attraction for each other in the months leading up to the fated episode. Their show offered them a safe space to flirt, feel each other out, and by the time Rhett realized the warmth in his belly was something other than childhood affection, Link was already well on his way to a full-fledged crush. All their lives, it’d nearly come; that moment they needed, that something to snap them, make them take what they wanted. So, when Link paraded around their workspace in his heels, bending over in his tight jeans and sparking a rumble of arousal deep in Rhett’s body; when Rhett yanked Link from his post-show “punishment,” hoisted him up on the dressing room counter, and threw his pink bubblegum heels over his shoulders; when they found that kissing was the next best thing they could do with their mouths ‘cept talkin’, they let themselves have it.

The first time, it was all grunting and smooching. Rhett pinning Link between the dressing room mirror and the long line of his body, rubbing his beard into that ever-tempting neck, groaning, _You’re so hot, you’re so hot, how are you so hot?_ Hands traveling over Link’s shapely thighs, down his legs, fingers playing at his thin ankles. The first time, Link was bold, hot for his best friend’s growl and the press of his body, teasing him for more touch. Link wrapped his legs tight on Rhett’s waist, the poke of his heels at the small of Rhett’s back pulling a moan from both of them. At the sound of them moaning together, Link knew he was done for. He’d never live this down, Rhett would never let him, and honestly? Link didn’t want him to. He wanted this, he wanted Rhett, however he was allowed. And dangit, if that didn’t include a pair of sensible heels.

When they’d told their wives what happened the night after it had, it seemed the girls were already two steps ahead. They said they were grateful it happened at work, and quick, and that they’d come to them right away. They said they weren’t angry, would never be, and simply thought this element of Rhett and Link’s relationship was long in the making. It’d be better for all of them, they said, a release of tension. Their wives had only ever supported them in their partnership, this aspect included.

Three years later, and the four of them have come to an understanding. Now, out of respect for their wives, I won’t reveal the extent of their, shall we say, _participation_ in the mess, but I can tell you this: it works.

No, this story is about Rhett and Link. This is a story about Rhett and Link and their affinity for shoes.

* * *

This brings us to today, in which Rhett and Link are living happy lives in the steady flow of work, home, and play. They’re deeply committed to each other, clearly boyfriends like they’ve never been before. And, (mind you, this is secret information) the two even plan to marry each other sometime in the next two years. Yes, the boys are very much in love.

At this point, they’ve seen it all, from petty tiffs to pity sex, and through the years, they’ve come to learn a few things about their sexual relationship.

One, they can always turn each other on. In public, in private, in their dreams, wherever. Link knows just how to tease a look over his shoulder and rub up on Rhett’s crotch, and Rhett knows to traverse his eyes over Link’s body and flick his tongue to get him hot. It’s a game of _Turn me on, baby, I’ll treat you right,_ and it’s never once failed them.

Two, Rhett and Link like roleplay. As is evident on their talk show, the boys enjoy playing characters, playing with each other. Be it in cowboy slacks or prom dresses, the two have a million worlds between them, a thousand dynamics keeping it interesting. They’ll never turn down an opportunity to play dress up, and, heh, _un_ dress up.

And three - and this is the most recent discovery, in regards to the boys’ “love languages” - expensive gifts does it for them like nothing else. Now that they’re well-off, with two gorgeous homes between them and good-sized nest eggs tucked away for their families, Rhett and Link find it easy, pleasurable, even, to spend money on each other.

See, Link’s known to be quite frugal with his money, so it took some convincing from Rhett to get him to enjoy spending it. When they first started dating, Rhett assured Link that they were plenty well off, the kids, too, and that Link ought to feel good about his wealth. Honest eyes, Rhett told Link to let himself feel rich, both in wealth and love, and share in this happiness with him. When Link figured he ought to live a little, liberate himself, he realized Rhett _really likes_ receiving gifts. Rhett loves to feel lavished, so Link loves it, too. Anything Rhett enjoys, he’ll try. And once he did? Once he spent an obnoxious amount of money on something Rhett didn’t need, but wanted? His blood went hot.

It started with clothes, finely threaded prints for Rhett and flattering jeans for Link. They’d go shopping, comfortable with each other as they strolled arm-in-arm down the street, keeping passerby curious about the nature of their relationship. Rhett and Link laughed like best friends - but touched like lovers - and never apologized for any of it. Once they’d tasted gold, they didn’t want anything else.

These days, they’ll take each other on expensive dates, spending money first on food, then beauty products. Along with clothes, they’ll gift each other trinkets that remind them of each other, make love declarations in the form of accessories, and shower each other in flowers. They’re quite comfortable now, with a steady flow of gifts between them, and on a daily basis, Rhett spoils Link in roses. In return, Link leaves fresh lilies on the bedside table for Rhett every morning they wake up together. They know each other well, and the presents they gift are always perfectly suited.

In fact, once they surpassed sex toys, it seemed nothing was off the table.

Most often, Link’s caught red-handed, spending up to $5,000 on Rhett in a given month, spoiling him with anything he wants. Books, movies, treasures of all sorts, and, as of recently, a few expensive Japanese silk robes. He knows Rhett appreciates the lush life, so he’s always happy to pay whatever price. The higher the number, the better Rhett fucks him - but you didn’t hear that from me.

Yes, Link buys Rhett everything he asks for, hot for giving his baby pleasure, wanting to spoil him ’til the end of their days. So far, Link’s bought Rhett a bidet, a whole new wardrobe, including ties, socks, and cufflinks, an expertly crafted set of wooden knives, and that Apple Watch he’s so fond of showing off. When Rihanna dropped her _Savage_ lingerie line, Link bought Rhett anything he wanted from there, too. Link’s spent more money on panties than you can imagine, and some make-up, for when they’re feeling femme.

In return, Rhett spoils Link. Lingerie and jewelry, first off, ‘cuz he loves Link’s perfect body all wrapped up in tight lace and body chains, tickets to sports events, sure, and genuine leather dress shoes, men’s. He spends his excess on handsome button-ups for Link, hair pomade, massage toys, and whatever else Link fancies. Shamelessly, Rhett likes spending amounts that make his cock twitch, and Link likes it even more. And, as Link adores celebrating his own birthday, Rhett makes sure to outdo himself every year, spoiling the birthday boy with grand parties, alcohol aplenty, and lots of lovemaking afterwards. In the second year of their relationship, Rhett even bought Link a car, leaving them grunting and steamy in the backseat. Boyfriend of the year, indeed.

You could say the two enjoy playing Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy, and I wouldn’t correct you. Something about the way Rhett so eagerly tries everything Link buys him the moment he can, how he wears his gratitude on his face, proves it in his kisses, makes Link want to go broke over him. On days when Link’s feeling smug and well-loved, Rhett might come to him in nothing but a silk robe, kneeling down at his feet, hair fluffy with a new lavender shampoo. Soft and lavish is a good look on Rhett, and his appreciation makes Link love him even more. It arouses Link to see Rhett happy, spoiled in gifts and enjoying himself. It has the same effect on Rhett, especially when Link makes those happy noises he loves, moaning into his shoulder with a million sexy thank-you’s.

It feels good, to spend money on each other, but it feels even better to tease each other with it. They remind each other, any chance they get, of what they spend and how much they love spending it. With Rhett on his knees, silk robe slipping off one shoulder, mouth slipping down Link’s cock, Link coos filthy words of appreciation. He cards his fingers through Rhett’s curls, nestles a little deeper in Rhett’s throat, and purrs, “That’s it, baby. Show me how grateful you are.” When Rhett hums his gratitude, peeks from under his lashes, Link keeps talking. “Look at you, pretty boy. You like all your new stuff? Hope so, ‘cuz I _love_ spending money on you. Love seeing you dressed up for me.” 

Rhett pulls his mouth from Link’s cock, saliva strung from the seam of his lips. Bold, he pushes Link a little further, adding to the red in his cheeks with a quiet, “Thank you, Daddy…”

Link groans, pulls Rhett back on him, and promises him he’ll get him back later. Link always makes good on his promise, of course, and does, a week later, kneeling on the bed in pretty panties, showing himself off. He’s got new toys to use, recently purchased.

With Link bright-eyed and eager to please, Rhett acts the boss. He tells Link what he likes and how he wants it. “Wanna see you spread out, babe. Show me all that expensive lace.”

Yeah, you could say the two play both roles. They enjoy watching each other blush over a new gift as much as they like receiving them. And when they spend money on each other, in the same night? Buying each other drinks, three-piece suits in the spur of the moment? Well, that’s the hottest sex of all.

Anyway, I’m getting distracted. I told you this is a story about shoes, and it is. One shoe store in particular, actually, plays host of this story. There’s a high-end shop in downtown Los Angeles called _Strut,_ from which Stevie had first ordered those iconic heels, lending itself the privilege of many an impulse buy. It’s legendary in the shoe world for the styles it carries, but even moreso within LA’s famous drag scene. The shop supplies delicate heels all the way up to men’s size 16, which leaves Rhett and Link a massive array of styles to try, styles that _fit._

The first time they visit, they bring the shoes the crew bought them. A few more pairs had joined them since filming, including a pair of black patent leather stilettos with red trim that didn’t quite fit Rhett’s achilles tendon. The boys venture to return the shoes in person, wanting to familiarize themselves with the place, feeling they’ll come back often.

Rhett and Link walk into Strut with two bags of shoeboxes, eyes glittering at the shelves upon shelves of colorful shoes, wigs, and jewelry. The whole place is draped in color, diamond chandeliers casting rainbow light, various wall-hangings and larger-than-life posters of drag queens, models. The shop doesn’t take itself too seriously, stocked to the ceiling with ridiculous, expensive shoes, from crystal-studded flip flops to platforms fit for Lady Gaga herself, but the quality is all there. Strut settles for only the best and nothing less, and the boys know the feeling. Shoes priced at $100 run the low end, $85 sandals being the lowest they go, save a few exceptions. $200 shoes are the mid range, with designer boots priced up to $300, some brands even pushing $400. Rhett and Link don’t look too closely at the price tags, though. They never do. Impeccable interior design and cute shoes to match, Rhett and Link decide they like this place very much.

At first look of the men in their shoes, the sales associate shakes her head. She has a round face and eyes that seem too knowing, and she’s kind to them as they hound her with questions. She explains to them European sizes, and the difference between men’s and women’s US sizes, and why online shoe-shopping may as well be born of the Devil himself. She studies their feet, agrees that Rhett has a narrow footbed while Link’s is wider. Link tells her he needed insoles as a kid, and she nods. “There’s still heels you can wear,” she says, “if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Rhett and Link explain that yes, that’s what they’re looking for, and with her help, exchange their GMM heels for sizes that fit. That first day, the sales associate sends them off with shoes for work, but they return the following weekend looking for shoes for themselves.

* * *

This is where the story really begins, back in Strut with the same kind-eyed sales associate. Rhett and Link explore the shop hip-to-hip, picking styles they want to try. Disregarding the price tags, Link tells Rhett to try the shoes on for him, then goes to sit in the “husband’s” armchair, kicked back as the associate disappears behind a curtain.

Rhett steps up to the full-length mirror in bare feet and admires himself. It’s nearly summer, and Link’s just gifted him a new set of pastel button-ups. He’s in one now, as well as a pair of light wash jeans, which he’s cuffed and rolled just under his knee. He stands with his hands on his hips, shifting his feet in ballerina poses, checking himself out.

Link stays put in his chair, studying Rhett’s backside. “I ever tell you how handsome you are?” he drawls, confident in his flirt.

The few other customers in the shop are milling about, merely what the associate calls “looky-loos,” so she doesn’t pay them much mind as she fetches the shoes and kneels at Rhett’s feet.

Chuckling, Rhett’s reflection scrubs at his beard. “Only every day.” _But it’s not like I want you to stop._

The sales associate disrupts their flirting in favor of her job, pulling a box from the stack. “Try these first,” she says. “Narrow footbed, and the upper is stretchy and should hug your foot nicely.” She sets a pair of cork wedges by Rhett’s bare feet, chunky enough to hold his full weight, gold fabric stretched in three layers over top. The fabric glitters in the yellow light of the shop, and as the associate explains, there’s no back to these wedges, so no chance for an ill-fitted achilles.

Rhett thanks her as he toes into them. He bends down to smooth the fabric over the top of his foot, and he can feel Link ogling his ass. He ignores him, stretches back up nearly four inches taller, and wobbles closer to the mirror. “Oh,” he says, surprised by the structure. “I feel so… Summery.”

Standing back, the associate considers the fit. “Yeah,” she says. “Cork wedges are big in Spring and Summer. And that style looks like it fits your foot well. How does it feel?”

Shifting his feet, Rhett notes how the fabric is soft underneath and snug on the top of his foot. It holds him in, and Rhett’s always liked being held. “Good!”

“Take a little walk around the shop, feel how they hold your weight.”

Rhett obeys, circling around the center table. He wobbles a bit, but the shoes support him, and after a few steps he feels comfortable. The cork looks great with his outfit, and the gold compliments the undertones of his tan skin. Link strokes his chin as his eyes follow his boyfriend, deciding that they very much need this pair for picnics in the park.

It’s always been fun for them, dressing femme, but these days, it’s a natural part of their lives. Rhett is comfortable in what might be considered a “women’s shoe,” and Link is comfortable looking at him. More than, actually, as he rakes his eyes down Rhett’s long legs, over his calves, settling on his naked heels and the cork just below them. He looks so damn good, and Link hopes he feels good, too.

“I like those,” Link says, encouraging. “You should get them.”

Rhett’s paused in front of a foot mirror a few paces away, hands on his hips again, studying the glittery fabric. “You think so? I like them, too.”

“So get them.”

“Okay.” He turns to the associate, who’s leaning against her post, greeting new customers. “We’ll get them.”

“Sure!” she squeaks, smiling. “Wanna try another?”

Rhett nods, and she kneels again. The second shoebox contains a pair of pink kitten heels, shiny patent leather. They’re lower, open-toe, and _so_ cute. She unpacks the stuffing, tears the tissue from the bright pink bow above the toe, and sets the pair by Rhett’s feet. She says nothing as Rhett sits back on the faux-fur loveseat, raises a leg, and stuffs his foot in the shoe.

Link watches him crease his brow, wrinkle his nose. He manages the other one, not scowling, but slightly impassive, and stands up again. He takes a few Bambi-legged steps towards the mirror, then speaks. “It’s pinching my toe a little.”

The sales associate crosses her arms. “Remember, it’s all patent leather, so anywhere there’s a little bit of pressure, it will give. But we don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Where is it pinching?”

Rhett leans, straight-legged, to point. “Here, on the knuckle. You can see the bump. And it’s cutting off my toes.”

“Okay,” the associate says. “How’s the fit length-wise?”

Rhett rocks his foot, tries to lift his heel out of the shoe, but it stays snug. “Tight. They’re so cute, though. What do you think, Link?”

Link sits up a little straighter in his chair at Rhett calling his name. His eyes are sparkly, cheeks pink like the shoes. “They’re girly,” he says. “I like these, too.”

“You like everything.” Taking a few more steps, Rhett turns his foot to see the full shoe’s reflection. It looks nice, and the color is great, but the fit just isn’t right. Rhett can feel space under his arch, like his foot isn’t completely sunk into the shoe. He can even see the peek of his arch over the edge, his foot crunched for space. “They remind me of the ones we got for work.” Rhett considers the shoes again. “Yeah. I don’t know, they don’t feel great. I think I want a higher heel, too.”

“Of course! Your comfort comes first.” Dropping to her knees again, Rhett feels a twinge of empathy for her in his back. She picks the last box she brought out, shoving the others under the center table as Rhett takes off the pink heels. “Saw your man looking at these,” she says, knowing smirk, “and I think they might work.”

Rhett glances at Link, who’s raising his eyebrows and nodding his head, smiling in that wild way he does when he knows he’s the boss. “That’s right,” Link purrs. “I’m his man.”

Both the sales associate and Rhett roll their eyes, and Link laughs. What she pulls from the shoebox makes Rhett’s heart skip a beat, and warmth pools low in his belly as she sets them up before him. “Oh gosh,” he says, a little flustered.

This pair is instantly a winner by style alone. Classic shape with a high arch, rounded closed-toe, and a tall stiletto heel. The shoes are sewn in black and red lace, abstract patterns that give the well-crafted piece a touch of sex appeal. Rhett picks one up, tracing his fingers over the torn lace and the peek of deep red velvet beneath. “I like these. A lot.”

Link’s gone quiet in his chair, eyes dark. “Put them on.”

Rhett sits back and slips them on, perfect fit. Link watches him, props his ankle up on his knee and a finger under his chin, steely, dominant posture. He drags his bottom lip under his teeth as Rhett stands. None of them say anything as a group of high schoolers giggle their way through, pointing at the shoes.

Turning his foot, Rhett’s slightly aroused at the sight. “Wow. I just - wow.”

The associate looks at Rhett’s feet. “How do they feel? How’s your arch?”

“Good,” Rhett answers. “They feel real good. Like they were made for me.”

Link’s mouth twitches. “Really?”

Nodding, the sales associate speaks again. “I thought they might. That brand runs slim, and the the waist of the shoe accounts for arch support. The pitch is higher, definitely, but manageable, I hope. Try them out, walk over to him.”

Rhett never disobeys a command that involves Link, so he makes his way over, standing before Link taller than ever. He bounces in the heels, feels the squishy gel footbed, the way the shoe holds him in without crunching his toes. He never thought there’d be so many intricacies - a shoe is a shoe is a shoe. Right?

Link drops his eyes all the way down Rhett’s body, lingering on his feet, then sweeps back up. His face is blushy, smiling as he looks up at Rhett. “Yeah,” he husks, voice gruff in a way Rhett recognizes. “Those are the ones.”

Bending his knees, Rhett bounces to the pop music bleeding through the shop stereo. He stomps his feet again to the check the fit, rolling his hips, and he’s about three seconds from giving Link a lap dance when the sales associate speaks to them.

“Those are the ones? They fit great.”

Leaving Link as quick as she says it, Rhett returns to the mirror, smiling to himself. Once again, Rhett can feel Link’s eyes on his ass, his legs, his feet. He kicks his foot up, in love with the silhouette, a perfect heel to match his perfect foot-sticker shaped foot. “Sexy…” he murmurs, then catches himself, a little too warm in his jeans. “Alright. Link, I want these ones.” _Wanna wear them for you._

“Good, get them.”

“Sold.” He meets the girl’s eyes. “And I don’t think I can try anything else, I’m too in love.”

Laughing, the sales associate smiles wide. “Glad to hear it! I’ll pack these two pairs up for you.” As she collects the shoes, returns them to their boxes, and stacks them on the counter, Rhett turns to Link.

He gives his boyfriend a bashful smile. “You really like those?” he asks, taking up the loveseat to put his socks back on.

Link glances around the shop, momentarily alone with his boyfriend. He leans in, voice dripping with sex. “Baby, I like you in anything. Naked, even.”

“Link!” Rhett swats him playfully, red in the face. “It is nice, though,” he continues, sales associate busy answering someone else’s question. “To find heels that actually fit. That I can wear, y’know, for real.”

Leaning back in the armchair, Link quirks a brow. “Not just wobbling around the set?”

Rhett pulls his high-top sneakers on, starts lacing them. “Nope.” By the time he’s rolling his cuffed jeans back down, the associate is turning her attention to Link.

“What about you, boyfriend? Anything you want to try?”

Link shrugs, “Wasn’t planning on it.”

Rhett runs his fingers through his hair, handsome as ever. “Oh, come on, Link! Try somethin’ for me.”

Link can’t ever argue with a plea from his bo, so he unlaces his sneakers and sheds his light sweater. Standing before the mirror, he’s suddenly too hot for his skin, riled up over the sight in Rhett in heels. “Fine,” he submits. Link moseys about the shop, Rhett checks his phone, and the associate tends to a new customer. When she returns, Link’s got a shoe in hand. “I’ll try these.”

Rhett looks up from his Instagram feed. “Boring!”

Huffing, Link tasks the girl with another. “And a pair of heels, I don’t know, surprise me. I trust your taste.”

She smiles, “Yes!” and scurries off behind the curtain. She returns not a minute later, two boxes in hand, one brown, one white. She sets up the first pair, and it’s an easy sale.

They’re soft taupe moccasins with a fur lining, easy comfort shoes. Rhett might think them boring, but Link’s the kind of guy who likes to kick his feet up and shuffle about the house like a Dad in slippers, so when he slips his wide foot into the soft footbed, he’s immediately sold. “Okay, good. I want these.”

Rhett rolls his eyes, but smiles at the thought of his boyfriend staying comfy. He perks up when the girl pulls out the white box, opens it. Link strips his socks, and she sets the shoes by his feet. Both men look down at them.

“Damn,” Rhett curses.

“Oh, yeah.” Link smiles. “Good choice.”

They’re black stilettos with a square open-toe, laced up in long black straps. The black suede lacing crosses over the top of the foot in X-patterns, then continues up the ankle. Rhett immediately recognizes them as a date night shoe, and a style his wife would also fancy. Rhett takes up the husband’s armchair and sits back, watching Link before the mirror just as Link had done.

Link’s in black jeans, and like Rhett, he cuffs them. He’s dressed down in a soft gray GMM t-shirt and his weekend glasses, and his shirt’s stretched taut across his shoulders, like Rhett likes. As always, his ass looks great in his jeans. Link bends down to put the shoes on, and Rhett leans forward to watch him.

The sales associate then begins explaining the shoes and her reasons for choosing them. “You’ve got a wider foot, so I wanted to find you something adjustable. Lacing like that always looks good, and the square shape is flattering on the toes. I noticed you have a thin ankle, so I wanted to accentuate that.” Link’s fingers tremble in their way as he begins to pull the straps snug to his foot. The girl goads him on, satisfied with her skills. “There you go, lace them up. All the way.”

Link repeats the process on his left foot, and when he stands up, Rhett’s mouth goes dry. He’s standing tall, and his feet and ankles look fucking fantastic. Rhett feels the familiar stirrings of arousal as he studies Link’s feet, following the lacing over the vamp of his bare foot and ankle. The girl is right, Link’s got good ankles, and straps wrapped tight on his shin, tied in a bow at his joint, makes Rhett want to get his mouth on him and untie it with his teeth.

Rhett shifts in the armchair, and Link catches the movement in the reflection. He’s been checking himself out, toeing his feet to catch every angle of that gorgeous lacing, but now he turns his eyes on Rhett. “What’d’ya think, handsome?”

Clenching his fists in his lap, Rhett leaps up. He wants to sit around and joke some more, but in truth, he’s getting more worked up than he’d like to be in the presence of someone so honorable as their lovely sales associate, so he skips right to the chase. He doesn’t mean his voice to sound so husky, and yet… “Get them, please. They’re incredible.”

Link smiles at him, taller than Rhett’s use to. He sweeps a hand through his ever-graying hair, silver streaks catching light, and _dangit,_ if he doesn’t look delicious. “Mmm, pushy,” he teases. “But you’re right.” Waving to the girl, Link tells her, “We’ll get these, too. Thank you.”

She nods and moves to pack up the moccasins as Link takes the heels off. He hands them to her with a gracious smile, and she goes to stack them with the others at the till. When Link’s barefoot again, Rhett moves up to the mirror to fix his hair. Link comes up behind him, head level with his shoulder, “short” once again.

Wrapping his arms around Rhett’s waist, Link allows himself a moment of PDA. He presses his cheek to Rhett’s shoulder, and Rhett can feel him, warm, familiar comfort. Rhett’s height causes his rump to sit a good amount higher than Link’s pelvis, but Link presses up against him all the same. He makes a small moan, just for Rhett, and Rhett’s skin goes hot. Link’s not hard, exactly, but he’s not soft, and Rhett’s cock twitches in response.

Right quick, Link squeezes Rhett’s hips and releases him, moving to put his socks and sneakers back on. “This was fun,” he quips. “I like shopping with you.”

Rhett hums his agreement, but he knows what Link’s getting at. “Oh, no you don’t. I’m buying this time. Those strappy heels are so pretty on you, I just gotta pay for them.” He can hear the desperation in his voice, a touch gruff with pleasure, and he hopes Link catches his meaning. When Link furrows his brows like they’d already agreed he’d be paying, Rhett goes one further. “Come on, baby, let me be your Sugar Daddy.” He’s half-joking, but Link knows he’s not.

Link puts his light sweater back on before standing, cool. He trains his eyes on Rhett, voice low. “I’m the Daddy.”

Rhett snorts. He collects his satchel, retrieves his wallet, and moves to brush his mouth against Link’s ear. “Oh, yeah? Try that again when I’ve got you folded in half and whimpering in that harness I bought you.”

Link’s face goes scarlet. Rhett laughs, deep and hearty, and steps up to the till as the chuckles fade. The sales associate smiles at him, tapping a fake nail against her cheek like she knows what’s up. She checks the monitor, asks, “All set?” then tells Rhett the total.

The four pairs of shoes come out to nearly $800, and the number makes Rhett feel rich in all sense of the word. Link sidles up next to him, and Rhett shuffles through a handful of credit cards (noticed quite smugly by his boyfriend), settling on one and handing it over.

“Mastercard,” he says, and the girl swipes him, stacks their shoes in two cloth bags printed with the shop logo. Rhett can sense Link beaming a smile beside him, and when he looks, he’s right. Link’s blue eyes are twinkly with mirth, his face aged slightly but no less magnificent. Rhett reaches to scratch Link’s stubbly chin, then loops an arm over his shoulders. He plays with Link’s ear as the girl hands the card over and fetches their receipt.

“You two make a cute couple,” she says, as if it’s not the easiest thing in the world to say to them.

Rhett presses a quick smooch to Link’s temple; Link says thank you.

When the sales associate hands the bags over and wishes them to enjoy their day, Rhett and Link finally depart. As they walk, Link holds one bag, Rhett holds the other, and Rhett’s free hand falls to Link’s back pocket.

* * *

Downtown LA is sunny today, even brighter in the afterglow of a good purchase. It’s a bit of a walk to their car, and the boys enjoy the stroll, reveling in the fresh air. Rhett moves his free hand to Link’s waist when they pose with a few fans for a photo, then hooks a finger into the belt loop on his tailbone as they move along. When they’re nearing the cross-street they parked at, Link speaks up.

“I wanted to pay.”

Rhett nudges his hip. “You’ve been spending too much money on me lately. Remember those silk robes? Truly outdid yourself there, love.”

Link shoves his shoulder into Rhett’s chest, affectionate. “I still wanted to pay. And I do love shopping with you.”

Spotting the car, Rhett takes the other bag from Link’s hand. Link uses his free hands to cling to Rhett’s waist, and Rhett confesses the same. “I know you do, and so do I.” He pauses to nod to someone who recognizes them, lowering his voice. “It’s become sort of thing, now, hasn’t it? Us spending money on each other? I think we’re hooked.”

A few more paces, Link shrugs. “I don’t know, we’re responsible adults. I think we can stop if we want to.”

Nearing the car, Rhett fumbles for his keys. He unlocks the trunk and puts the bags in before answering. He closes the trunk, then gets both hands on Link’s hips, tugging him close. They meet at the seam of their bodies, slotting together like they were born to. Rhett smoothes back Link’s hair. “I don’t want to stop.”

Link grins. “Me neither.”

Rhett leans in, and there, cast in shadows by their parked car, Rhett and Link kiss. Rhett gropes Link’s waist and tugs him close, feeling that not-quite-hardness go rigid on his thigh. He flushes in heat, tonguing into Link’s mouth like he knows what he wants. He swells in his jeans as Link pushes against him, making soft noises with his mouth as he pecks Rhett’s cheeks. When Link pulls back, Rhett can’t help himself.

“Get in the car.”

Link obeys, sliding in passenger side. Rhett wastes no time in exiting the parking lot and leaving downtown. He drives for a few minutes, then pulls over to the side of the road, obstructed from the highway under some shady trees. He unbuckles his seatbelt and grabs Link by the back of the neck, pressing their mouths together. He kisses Link with all the fervor he couldn’t inside Strut, and Link gets the message. Link releases himself of his own seatbelt and shifts closer, hand immediately falling to Rhett’s lap.

“You did that on purpose,” Link says, fumbling with Rhett’s belt. “Showing off for me in there.”

Rhett mirrors the action, reaching for Link’s black jeans. “Yeah? Thought you might like that.” After sucking a mark into Link’s neck, Rhett moves to his ear. “What were you thinkin’ back there, anyway? Saw somethin’ naughty in your eyes.”

Link groans; he loves it when Rhett’s accent slips, and Rhett knows he does. “Loved you in those pink heels,” Link confesses. “Was thinkin’ bout buying you a frilly pink bra to match.”

Rhett laughs, “Sorry,” then gasps at the plunge of Link’s hand under his briefs. Hot in the face, he tries for more. “What about my legs? They looked good, huh?”

Using his free hand to grab Rhett by the neck, Link leans over the center console. He curses on Rhett’s lips, “Shut up, man, stop teasin’ me,” and Rhett doesn’t say much after that.

Cloaked in shadow and the whiz of oblivious cars, Rhett and Link continue making out. Link’s glasses steam up in the time they spend jerking each other. Link’s hand is wrapped on Rhett’s cock, and Rhett on Link’s, hidden, as they suck lips, taste tongues. Link’s tugging hard, eager to finish Rhett quick, and Rhett matches the pace. When Link pulls off and spits in his hand, Rhett can’t contain a groan, following his lead. They grasp at each other, Rhett’s free hand squeezing Link’s bicep, Link’s fisted in Rhett’s shirt. It’s only a moment of gasping almost-moans on each other’s mouths, cocks hard in the other’s hand, when they shudder and come.

Link encloses his fist over the crown of Rhett’s cock to catch his come, dribbling sticky between his fingers, over his knuckles. Rhett’s slow in pleasure and can’t catch Link’s, leaving him to finish on the passenger seat dashboard. Giggling, Rhett drops his head into the crook of Link’s shoulder. He pants hot breaths, little pecks to the skin of Link’s neck, as Link reaches for the glovebox.

Link maneuvers around the slick to retrieve a travel pack of tissue, letting Rhett doze on him as he cleans them both up. When Link’s finished wiping down the dashboard, his hand, his pants, he nudges Rhett’s attention.

Rhett raises his head, receives a small kiss to the lips.

“Hey,” Link says, grinning beautiful like he always does after he comes. “Don’t act smug.”

Buckling himself back up, Rhett returns his hands to the steering wheel. He blinks, smiles, and turns the car back on. “No promises.”

They click their seatbelts back in place before Rhett joins traffic and drives them home, Link smiling to himself all the while. Despite Link’s accusation, Rhett can feel Link’s smugness, silent, like he gets when he’s got ideas brewing. Rhett doesn’t know why, but it makes him want to plan something, too. 

They nearly forget what the shoes look like by the time they get back home, but don’t worry. The boys will see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link knows this is what he’s been missing.

Rhett and Link don’t get a chance to play with their new shoes for about two weeks, busy wrapping the last week of GMM before the summer. They’re on the brink of a much-needed hiatus, a few weeks alone with their families and each other. The last week of filming and releasing episodes was hectic, busy crew members planning their own holidays, scrambling a wrap-up of all the zany projects they’d planned. As God would have it, in the mess of everything, Link and his family are struck with a tragic family accident. He catches time to grieve in the spaces between being busy, so when things finally balance out, Link takes the start of the hiatus to breathe easy.

Rhett’s with him now, and Link’s happy about it. He’s always at peace when he’s got Rhett to himself, just the two of them, like it’s always been. Now that they’ve got the time for it, they’ll vary from flirty adventuring to staying in bed all day, and lately, it’s all been easy dates and sweet lovemaking in the morning. Rhett’s soft-spoken and supportive of Link’s lasting grief, and he’s gentle with him, but Link has a feeling Rhett’s holding something back. Link loves when Rhett’s softly intimate, and he knows Rhett will always respect his boundaries, and they do have sex, but in all honesty?

Link misses the kinky stuff.

He doesn’t know how to admit it, really, that even in the complications of his family life, he needs it hot/wet/rough/dirty with Rhett, so good that they get a little fucked up over how much they want each other. Link wouldn’t consider himself _desperate,_ but shit. _Don’t you know how much I want you?_

Of course, when Rhett takes Link to dinner that night, ever the gentleman, he holds Link’s hand and reminds him that he’s there for him. With candlelight flickering between them, Rhett tells Link that he’ll always have him, bonded in their way as they’ve been all their lives. Rhett reminds them of where they come from, where home is - the place their two hearts are rooted to - and that any memory of Link’s is Rhett’s through their history together. 

Link’s a touch teary-eyed when the waiter interrupts the moment to bring them a slice of chocolate cake, following the steak they shared, but he perks up at the sight of it. Topping them off with more champagne, the waiter scoots away, and Link regards Rhett honestly. “What’s going on with you, huh? Dinner, champagne, cake? Is there a proposal happening that I don’t know about?”

Rhett licks a bit of chocolate frosting off his finger, chuckling a deep _Ohohoho_ laugh. “No, we already talked about that, remember? This is just ‘cuz I like ya.”

Rolling his eyes, Link tugs the chocolate cake closer to his side, shoveling a forkful. “I’m a big boy, Rhett. You can tell me if you want somethin’ from me.”

The cake is moist and rich in flavor, and it makes Link bless Rhett a thousand times over for ordering it. A mouthful of champagne to follow, and Link’s nudging Rhett’s leg under the table, a reminder of how much he likes him _._

Rhett nudges back, rubbing his foot up Link’s ankle. His face stays nonchalant, steely as he holds Link’s gaze. “It’s nothin’,” he tells Link. “Can’t a guy just treat his boyfriend after a job well done? We closed out the season, after all.”

Link takes another taste of cake, as does Rhett. “True, but I still think you’re hiding somethin’. I can see it in your cheeks.”

Squishing his eyes, Rhett apples his cheeks and grins. “What, these cheeks? Never.” He then lowers his fork and wipes his fingers on his napkin, holding up his elegant hands defensively, clean of all sin. “I promise,” Rhett starts, eyes clear. “I’m not going to prank you.”

Link stares him down. He doesn’t say anything until Rhett picks up his fork again and tugs the cake plate closer to himself. Link quirks his eyes and flicks his tongue, unconvinced, but willing to drop it for sake of surprise. Whatever Rhett’s doing, it’s not like he doesn’t like it. Link takes another sip of champagne, letting the warmth bloom in his belly and loosen his muscles. Comfort rolls over him like the ambient noise of silverware and people’s voices in a restaurant perfectly suited for a love like theirs, and Link doesn’t mind it.

No, he doesn’t mind this special treatment one bit.

* * *

Later that week, deep in the quiet of their hiatus, Rhett asks Link if they can check up on the office. There’s no reason for them to visit, but Rhett makes it out like it’d be good to visit the space, make sure Tiny Fat Chef isn’t getting too lonely. Whatever Rhett’s reasoning, Link complies, and gets in the car when Rhett honks at him, ready to go.

They’ve taken the drive to work a thousand times, but now, it feels unhurried. Rhett keeps his right hand on Link’s thigh as he drives, telling Link about the dream he had the night before as he so often does on this drive. Link listens, smiling at his bo, and feels a twinge of something bittersweet when they pull into their designated parking spot. None of the crew member’s cars are here, of course, but the emptiness of it hits him. He’s grateful for a break, gosh, they need it, but the parking lot is so often filled with life, mythical messes, too, and now it’s just the two of them.

When Link goes to unlock the back entrance, Rhett’s got his hands hovering over the trunk. “Go on ahead,” he says, “I’ll be in soon,” and Link quirks a brow, playing along as he goes inside. He meanders through the office, past the apocalypse shelter, the bathroom, the GMM set. He moves to their office, setting about checking how the latest _Ear Biscuits_ podcast is doing. He’s scrolling their company Facebook page when Rhett appears behind him.

Rhett pecks Link once on the cheek, quick, then he’s gone again. Link pays him little mind as he moseys to lurk Chase’s Tumblr, which he pretends he doesn’t do as much as he does. He checks Twitter, then YouTube, and finishes it off with a leisurely scan of his work e-mail. By the time Link’s rising from his chair, he hears a low pulse music echo from the GMM set.

Making his way down the hall, the vibrations deepen, rhythmic like a bass line. Curious anxiety sparks hot in his stomach, and when he hears Rhett’s voice, his heart flutters.

“Linkipoo…”

Link rounds the corner, “Oh _no,_ what’s this?” then laughs brightly at what he sees, the same laugh that came to him when seeing a grown-ass Rhett McLaughlin beardless for the first time.

The empty set is strung in twinkling lights, and there on the checkered tiles, Rhett stands, plugged into the stereo, corded microphone in hand. He’s swaying his hips to the music, cooing at Link through the mic. His boyfriend is also dressed as Rihanna. “Hey, birthday boy.”

Link laughs again, cheeks red. His body alights at the sight of Rhett’s - _How’d I get so fucking lucky? -_ and as Link steps closer, magnetized, his eyes drink up Rhett in costume. He’s all dolled up like he was on the show, but he’s turned up the heat. Instead of the flat cotton bodice he wore in the episode, Rhett’s squeezed into one of his _Savage_ corsets, metal clasps up the front of it, all smooth black satin and red lace detail. The corset’s tight on his chest, cinching his waist like a woman’s, flattering his tan clavicle and round shoulders with a heart-shaped bust. The damn thing’s so tight, Rhett’s even got a bit of pectoral-cleavage goin’ on, and he’s stepped up the skirt, too, this one fluffy with sheer layers of black and white, more like the skirt of his French maid outfit, God bless him. He’s wearing fishnets and the shoes. Yes, _those_ shoes.

“It’s not my birthday yet.” Link can’t stop staring, eyes traveling up the long line of Rhett’s legs, black/red heels sexy as Hell on his delicate feet. A step closer, and Link can see he’s wearing a new wig, lightened tips brushing his shoulders. Link flicks his tongue at the sight of Rhett’s mouth, shiny in purple lipstick, and the dark kohl on his eyes. Rhett turns his face, and Link catches his thin black satin choker, cheekbones glinting in golden highlighter. The makeup, flawless, works with his beard, enhancing the gorgeous, masculine angles of his face, and when Rhett lays those sultry eyes on him, Link feels his cock twitch.

“Mmm, maybe not,” Rihanna-Rhett says, “but I wanted to give you something anyway.” He shimmies his hips. “Don’t you want a gift?”

Dry throat, Link swallows. Link’s caught tongue-tied as he comes close, ventures to put his hands on the dip of Rhett’s corseted waist. He’s _massive_ in the heels, towering over Link nearly seven feet tall. _Fuck,_ what a gift he is!

“Baby…” is all Link can manage. Rhett’s got him speechless, blushing from horn to hoof.

Stepping back, Rhett seems confident in the heels. Something glitters on his wrist, and Link can see it’s the diamond bracelet he bought him for their first anniversary, one of the first and finer gifts Link’s offered Rhett. This, along with his skirt, his bare arms and shoulders, and his lace gloves, all paint him as the perfect Rihanna lookalike, and when he reaches to click at the stereo by his hip, Link’s doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Solo audience, Link stands starstruck as the familiar song intro warps through the empty set. It’s surreal being here without the crew, but alone together like this, Rhett has no cause for embarrassment, no reason to hold back. Bending his knees to grind his hips into the music, Rhett raises the mic to his lips. Link gulps, adjusts the crotch of his jeans.

 _“Sex with me so amazing,”_ Rhett mouths, the real Rihanna’s voice overpowering his low melody. _“All this all work, no vacation // Stay up off my Instagram with your temptation…”_

Caught by a laugh again, Link can’t believe it. Rhett _would_ do this, he _would_ choose this song, serenade him on their set like a sexy impersonator. Rhett’s got the pink and purple lights on, and the music’s too loud, and he’s way too fucking tall, and Link _loves_ it. What’s worse, Rhett’s acting slutty, knows just how to get Link hot by sliding his hands up his own thighs, under his skirt, playing up every inch of sex - all 6’11” of him. Link just shakes his head and crosses his arms, transfixed (and aroused) by the performance.

When Rhett dances over to the couch, props a long, shapely leg up on the arm of it, and shows off the heel, Link can’t remember Rhett ever wearing anything else. Fingers of his free hand teasing at the torn lace shoe, Rhett follows the lines of his fishnets, up and over the bodice of his corset. He continues to sing, pressing his purple lips to the mic, really leaning into it. Link watches him, wide-eyed. It’s goddamn spectacular.

With one gloved hand on the mic and the other on his skirt, Rhett continues, teasing Link in all the right ways; grinding his hips, popping his booty, flipping his hair. He’s half-silly, half-seductive, that perfect sweet spot Rhett and Link often find themselves in when filming in this particular space. All the same, Rhett performs for Link, keeping their eyes locked.

Link can tell Rhett’s hot, too, and by the time Rhett sings the lyric, “ _You know I got the sauce // You know I'm saucy // And it's always wet // A bitch never ever had to use lip gloss on it,”_ Link kicks into motion.

As quick as he realizes he’s allowed to touch, the microphone falls to the floor. _Sex With Me_ continues to play as Link grabs Rhett by the hips, leaning on the tippiest-of-tip-toes to get to his mouth. Rhett helps him out, hunches over and bends his knees, enclosing Link in his frame. At first touch of their lips, Link knows this is what he’s been missing.

Rhett’s bodice feels incredible under his hands, boning of the corset working wonders to squeeze Rhett in. Link follows the patterns of lace with his touch, kisses Rhett deep, wanting purple lipstick smeared all over his face. In response, Rhett drapes himself over Link and presses against his hips against Link’s stomach. Link can feel his interest through his skirt and growls at it.

“Excuse me, Sir,” he teases, “but who gave you the right to be this _hot_?” Nipping at the choker ‘round his neck, Link twines his fingers in the wig. Rhett makes a small noise of pleasure, not quite an answer, and Link goes tingly. A bite to Rhett’s neck, just below his choker, and Link scolds him for it. “You lied,” he breathes. “You did have something planned.”

Despite busy lips on his jaw, Rhett can sense Link’s hesitance and answers the unspoken question for him. “This doesn’t have anything to do with what happened last week. I wanted to do this the moment I saw these shoes. This isn’t-”

“A glamorized pity-fuck?”

Rhett nuzzles his beard against Link’s cheek, smearing _Fenty_ glitter on him. “No,” his lips mumble from their spot on Link’s ear. “It’s not.”

Groaning into the crook of Rhett’s shoulder, Link’s satisfied with the answer. He twists them like partners in a dance and stumbles backwards towards the GMM set couch, falling to a sitting position, tugging Rhett atop him, layered skirt all a-fluffle. Rhett catches himself on his knees, kicking his heels up behind him, and the sight is so provoking, Link can’t help but reach for one, hooking his finger under the heel. He traces the body of the shoe with his fingers, moving up Rhett’s ankle and sweeping to get his hands on those lengthy thighs. Under his skirt, Link reaches for Rhett’s ass, finding him wearing tiny ruffled bloomers, femme as fuck. Rising up with lusty intentions, Link circles Rhett’s body in his arms and pulls him flush, lips seeking contact.

As Rhett swivels his head, black wig swishing, the music changes. _Kiss It Better_ plays, and Link figures Rhett’s either put _Anti_ on shuffle, or he’s merely as clever as Link knows him to be. Judging by the grin he feels on his lips, Link figures it doesn’t matter. Rhett’s always been a master at seduction, anyway.

The two fall under the love song’s spell, kissing and kissing ’til no pain remains. As the melody entangles them, beats heavy with that trademark jazz, Rhett begins grinding his hips like crashing cymbals. Without Link asking him to, Rhett even picks up on where he left off with that incomplete lap dance, kneeling into the couch and rolling his hips inches from Link’s pelvis, teasing. He tangles his fingers in Link’s silvery hair, and Link’s hands grip hard at Rhett’s corseted waist as he tongues into his mouth. He moves to grope high on Rhett’s upper thighs, squeezing at the fat of his ass through the frilly fabric. Link catches every last bit of lipstick he can, purposely sloppy, wanting to feel Rhett’s mustache and beard in the same moment that his hands feel layers of skirt, fishnet stockings. Gender fuckery - Link’s into it. Having Rhett like this, squeezed into a corset but heavy and masculine in his lap, has Link feeling _good._ When his boyfriend starts sucking feisty at his neck, Link takes one from the song and asks him what he’s willing to do.

“Everything,” Rhett rumbles. “I want you to do whatever the fuck you want with me, _please_.”

A deep, bone-seated flood of arousal hits Link when he says it. Link yanks Rhett’s hips hard towards his lap, chastising Rhett for swearing. “Don’t say that, baby. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Rhett flips his hair over his shoulder, bare and pretty. “Yes, I do. I meant what I said. I want you to fucking _wreck me_ , Daddy.”

_That’s it, Mister, you’re getting dicked down right the fuck now._

Wild for Rhett talkin’ like this, Link scoops up his queen in his buff arms and flips him over, pinning him to the couch. Squished beneath him with his legs spread, Rhett opens up further, pulling Link’s hips down into his lacy underskirts. Rihanna’s album keeps playing as Link meets Rhett’s groin between his legs, holding himself up on his arms as he kisses. Rhett clings to him, sucks on the tip of his tongue and encloses his ankles around Link’s back, high heels and all.

Link reaches both hands to follow the line of Rhett’s legs. He can’t stop touching them, catching his fingertips in the fishnet pattern, tugging, a little needy. He worships Rhett’s body and always has, but something about him dressed up like this has Link horny like he hasn’t been in a while. When Link reaches under Rhett’s skirt to palm his cock, he finds its thickness stiff, straining under the thin fabric of his frilly bloomers. With a growl, Link reaches to squeeze his own cock and bucks his hips forward, bringing them together. He grinds on Rhett for a while, keeping him right where he wants him, but when the pleasure builds and Link starts grunting, rocking into Rhett with his full weight and squeaking the couch, they lose balance and tumble to the floor.

Landing on the checkered tiles in a heavy thud, Rhett takes the opportunity to crawl away, teasing Link with his ass. He scrambles on his hands and knees, swaying his hips like he wants Link to chase him, and when Link sees the flash of bright red bloomers under his skirts, Link grabs Rhett by the hips and yanks him back. He kneels, pulling Rhett’s ass flush to his groin, squeezing his hips as he continues to grind on him.

Link leans over and gets a fistful of black hair, teasing Rhett’s ear before snatching the wig off, tossing it away. He wants the real thing, the man beneath the skirt, wants to unravel him piece by piece ’til the only thing Rhett’s wearing is his come. “Wanna fuck you, baby,” Link groans, and his voice is deep and heady. “You gonna let me fuck you?”

Rhett’s still scrambling on his knees, playing it up like he wants to get away, but Link keeps a tight hold on his hips. “Yes!” Rhett gasps as Link nudges his crude erection into the crease of his ass.

Link reaches for Rhett’s hair - his real hair - and gets a fistful of messy amber curls. He tugs Rhett’s head back and encloses a hand on his exposed neck, groaning at the feel of the choker under his palm. He wants to do this, and quick, so he keeps Rhett on his knees as he pushes his face down and raises his ass up, flipping the skirt over his back to get at his rump. He holds Rhett under one arm, ankles crossed like a whore who’s been bad, and without warning, brings his hand down sharp - _smack!_ \- on Rhett’s cheek. He does it again for emphasis, ignoring Rhett as he yelps. _Smack!_ “You’re so prepared today, baby.” _Smack!_ “You got some lube hiding away somewhere? Maybe in your cleavage?” _Smack!_

Rhett makes a whine like he does, so Link releases his hips. He starts to crawl away, and Link jolts forward to give him one last smack as he goes, just ‘cuz he can. He watches as his tall, masculine boyfriend - oftentimes considered the more “manly” of the two of them - crawl on his hands and knees in 4-inch heels across the GMM set. Emphasized by his bloomers, Rhett’s reddened rump peeks from the layers of his skirt, as well as the weighty sac between his legs, and this, mixed with the elegant shape of the heels on his feet, makes Link impatient. “Hurry up,” he demands, watching as Rhett finds his backpack behind the couch.

A new Rihanna song comes on in the seconds it takes Rhett to fetch the lube. Link waits as Rhett unzips the backpack and grabs it quick, and Link can’t help but comment at the efficiency. “Dangit, man, you really thought of everything.” He chuckles. “That’s kinda slutty.”

Unasked like a boyfriend well-trained, Rhett puts the small bottle in his mouth as he crawls back over to Link. His eyes are blown wide in lust, cheeks pink, mouth smeared in traces of purple lipstick. He’s already so disheveled, damp curls wild on his forehead, and the way he looks now, submissive and wide-eyed, Link can barely wait to mess him up even more. Link sits back on his heels and pats his thighs like he’s calling for his pet, “That’s it, bring it here,” and Rhett crawls forward and drops the bottle in Link’s open, waiting hand. “Good girl.”

Link sets the lube aside, gentles his hands as he goes to stroke Rhett’s hair. He pets down his shoulder, bicep, admiring the masterpiece of him, then cradles Rhett’s face. He meets Rhett’s eyes, clear and honest, and holds the gaze. Swiping the pad of his thumb along Rhett’s glittery cheekbone, Link checks for consent in those eyes, finding Rhett through the haze of lust, the roleplay. Rhett blinks back, green-gray eyes shiny in a big _Fuck, yes!_ and Link presses a soft-lipped kiss to Rhett’s pouty mouth.

Wasting no more time, Link seizes Rhett’s hips and manhandles him into position. Flipping him, he pushes his head down, ass up, and knees his legs apart in the same action, getting both hands under his skirt, squeezing his rump. Rhett squeaks a whine in the back of his throat, and Link yanks down the red bloomers, no mercy. He’s half-expecting to see the tail of a thong, or lace panties, but nope. Rhett’s bare under there, cradled in nothing but the fishnet stockings.

Arousal spikes deep in Link’s belly, and before he can catch them, his horny hands rip open the netting. The tear echoes through the space, Rihanna still singing them a smutty soundtrack. Rhett whimpers at Link’s strength, so Link tugs a little more, ripping over the whole of Rhett’s ass, leaving the band of the fishnets tight on Rhett’s waist, netting clinging to his thighs. Link takes two handfuls of cheek, spreads them, then dips his head. At the first swipe of his tongue, Rhett whines.

Scrambling for hold at nothing but flooring, Rhett presses his forehead to the tile. “Fuck, oh fuck, oh _gosh!”_

Link smiles to himself and spreads Rhett’s cheeks wider, keeping the layers of Rhett’s skirt flipped up to the small of his back as he eats him out. Link flattens his tongue, tugs the rim open with his thumbs, and gets sloppy with it. He works all the usual maneuvers - rolling the tip of his tongue along the rim, swiping it slow up the crease, wiggling his face, and stiffening his tongue to slide it deep inside Rhett. Fucking his tongue deeper, and he can taste Rhett twitching open, wet and needy. He reaches under Rhett’s hip for his cock, which is trapped in netting and swollen thick. Link cups the length of it and squeezes, feeling Rhett’s rim widen on his tongue. Part of Link wants to keep talking, fill the space with nothing but dirty words, but his mouth is preoccupied, tongue buried in Rhett’s ass.

Rhett, as he often does in this very room, picks up the conversation. “Oh gosh, Daddy, your _tongue!_ Do whatever you want to me, _Christ!_ Fuckin’ eat me alive…”

Link growls, wretches his face to bite the fat of Rhett’s ass _hard._ Rhett throws his head back in a whine. He’s dramatic, sure, but Link expects nothing less. “Yeah? You want more, baby? How’s about some fingers?”

“Please!”

Reaching for the lube, Link smoothes out the bite mark on Rhett’s cheek. He flicks open the cap with his thumb and squeezes a generous dollop over the two index fingers of his left hand. With his right, he sets the lube aside and takes up Rhett’s hip, holding him in place. First, Link slicks the length of his fingers up Rhett’s crease, trailing lubricant from his tailbone to his sac and up again, then pauses his fingertips at Rhett’s rim and plunges, down to the knuckle. Rhett bucks forward at the motion, immediately rocking backwards onto Link’s hand, greedy. Link squeezes Rhett’s hip as a sign that he’s about to take what he wants, working his arm from the shoulder down.

Rhett loses all composure when Link fucks him with his hand. He reaches an arm back to tug on his skirt, but Link grabs his wrist, pinning it to the floor over his head. Keeping Rhett spread out for him, Link’s other hand is busy plunging two fingers deep inside him, scissoring for sensation. At the loud, keening noises Rhett makes, Link’s cock jolts, constricted by denim. A few more pumps of his wrist, and Rhett squirms beneath him. Link touches the bodice with his free hand, fingering the lace trim, fingering Rhett. He works him ’til Rhett’s gaping, dripping slick down his sac, but when Link’s left bicep starts to complain, Link slows his pace, pressing his palm flat between Rhett’s cheeks, getting him as deep as he can.

Link hunches over Rhett’s form, teethes at his ear, and asks him if he’s ready for cock. Rhett can only whine, eager for it, as Link _finally_ frees his dick from his jeans. Rhett has no time to protest, not that he would, when Link squeezes more lube in his hand and slicks himself up, nudging the bare head at Rhett’s rim. He brings his dry hand to Rhett’s hair, grabs a handful of loose curls, and sheaths himself inside Rhett’s rim in one quick, slick motion.

“Fuck!” Rhett swears, slapping his palms on the tile. He kicks up his feet, and Link wipes his messy hand on his pants before hooking a finger on the skinny heel.

Link’s quick to start snapping his hips, drilling into Rhett with horny, rhythm grunts. “Wanted to make you suck my cock,” he confesses, “but I’m impatient.” He gropes Rhett’s ass, bare through the torn stockings, then flips his skirt back down. Link buries his hips in the layers, smacking hard into Rhett without being able to see his wet cock or how easily Rhett yields to him. He brings both hands to Rhett’s corseted waist, shifts on his knees, and wrecks into him, just like Rhett asked him to.

Rhett’s drooling on the GMM set tiles by the time _Goodnight Gotham_ plays. Link grabs him by the neck, pressing his fingertips deep in the tender skin to find Rhett’s pulse. He’s hot, straining under Link’s hand, breathing hard. His heartbeat is wild, noises even wilder, as Link gives him good sex. Rhett whines, and Link grins like the Devil. Scratch that, Link gives him _great_ sex.

Link fucks Rhett through the song, keeping him simmering on the edge of pleasure until the shuffled queue plays _Love On The Brain._ Link slows his pace to fuck in time with the beat of the drums, grinding on Rhett’s ass with every gorgeous note. _Don’t quit loving me,_ his hips snap, _Just start loving me._

 _And babe,_ she sings, Link working his pelvis like a dream, _I’m fist fighting with fire // Just to get close to you // Can we burn something, babe?_

It’s quite a sight, the two of them fucking, with Rhett dressed up on all fours, in the middle of their set. They’ve come to regard the space as nearly holy, as it was here they first fucked around, Link up on the dressing room counter, one of them still in goddamn heels. Link gets Rhett back for it now, fucking him like he deserves.

Unbeknownst to her, Rihanna serenades them, goading Link to try something new. _And it keeps cursing my name // No matter what I do, I'm no good without you // And I can't get enough // Must be love on the brain…_

Encouraged by RiRi’s husky love song, Link makes his move. He pulls out long enough to flip Rhett onto his back, spreading him out. Rhett takes the cue to bring his knees up, draping his legs over Link’s hips. He’s _gorgeous_ face-up like this, cinched by a girdle with his skirt all wrinkled from sex, make-up running down his face, slack-mouthed and slutty. Link can see he’s squirmed himself out of his corset, nipples peeking overtop like they’re begging for Link’s mouth, so, once again, Link’s horny hands act for him. In one impressive tug, he rips open the bodice, metal clasps be damned. Link doesn’t take note of the damage done to the expensive piece - once the halves are open to reveal Rhett’s beautiful chest, Link cares for nothing else. Instantly, Link’s mouth is on Rhett’s pecs. He takes up suckling a nipple as his hands move back down, scrunching Rhett’s skirt high on his waist as he goes for his cock again. Link finds it, tugging it from the hem of his fishnets, nestles his dick beside it, and grinds down. Rhett’s bare torso is breathtaking, and Link’s hands find their way to worship it, tracing his fingertips down the grooves the corset boning left in his skin. He murmurs a kiss to Rhett’s lips, asks him if it hurts, then snuffles back down his chest, kissing the pain away. Link mouths as much skin as he can, bites and licks and sucks, nuzzles his face in Rhett’s soft belly. When he rears up, hands framing Rhett’s ribs, Rhett’s blissed out in pleasure.

“Goddamnit,” Link swears. “You’re so fucking hot. Look at you, fuck, look at these tits!” He cups Rhett’s pecs in both hands, soothing the half-moon imprints like Rhett’s got more of a bust than he does. Thumbing his nipples, Link plays it up, sweeping his hands down Rhett’s square torso, miming a dip in his waist. “You make such a pretty girl, honey. Okay if I call you that? Pretty girl?”

Crease in his brow, Rhett whines, high-pitched and nasal, “Link!” and Link smirks.

_Seems my pretty girl wants more cock._

Link gives it to her, sheathing back inside, easy and wet. This time, he fucks Rhett missionary. He’s got one hand on Rhett’s windpipe, one dragging fingernails down Rhett’s chest, when he starts talking filthy. “Listen to you, moaning all feminine.” He loops a finger in Rhett’s choker, tightening it. “You think Rihanna gets fucked like this?” Rhett’s too fucked up to respond, so Link goes on. “You know that bitch takes good cock. Think I can make her proud?”

Snapping his hips harder, Link doesn’t know what’s come over him. He’s kinky, yeah, and rough, definitely, but this? To call Queen Ri a _bitch_? He’s surprised at his own filth, and shamefully, it gets him hot all over again. Reaching for Rhett’s legs, Link goes with it, working Rhett with a thousand more curses and compliments. He can see Rhett’s falling apart, all flushed chest and hard nipples and lewd noises, cock tenting his skirt. Link knows neither of them will last much longer, not now that Rhett’s bare-chested and begging him, so he makes an executive decision to try something new.

Link takes both Rhett’s ankles in hand and brings them close. He keeps grinding his hips, Rhett clenches tight, holding out at the edge of orgasm as Link kisses the body of the each shoe. Link keeps Rhett’s gaze as he flicks his tongue along the heel, and Rhett throws an arm over his face, huffing. Link laughs, husky in pleasure, then goes for it. He removes Rhett’s shoes one at a time and sets them aside. He brings Rhett’s fishnet-foot to his mouth, kisses the arch, nibbles under his big toe, then flattens Rhett’s feet on his chest.

Rhett’s stuffed with cock, knees bent as Link walks his feet down his chest.

Yanking his arm from his face, Link forces Rhett to watch him play with his feet, rubbing them down the hard line of his abdomen over his shirt. When he slips one of Rhett’s feet underneath, bare to his skin, Rhett takes one for himself, inching up to tease his fishnet toes at Link’s nipple.

It’s weird, fucking weird and fucking _good_ , but it’s not what Link has planned. He lets Rhett toe his nips for a bit, letting Rhett work himself up over it, then shoves his feet all the way down his body. Link holds Rhett’s ankles at his pelvis and slips his cock out, letting it hang from his jeans, glistening wet. Eyes on Link’s cock, Rhett grumbles annoyance at the loss of sensation, but what Link says next has him groaning.

“Alright, pretty thing.” Link brings Rhett’s feet together, slipping his cock between the arches. “I want you to finish the job with your feet.”

Rhett cries a sound Link’s never heard before and clamps hand over his mouth, embarrassed. He shifts a bit so his spread knees fall open in a diamond shape and presses his feet together.

Link can see Rhett’s struggling to look at him, red in the face and biting his own wrist to keep from crying out. Link takes the hand from him, kisses his wrist just below the bracelet he bought him, flicks his tongue at the pulse point. Blue eyes pinning Rhett in place, Link tells Rhett to try harder. “Use your feet, come on.”

Focusing, Rhett tries again. He peeks a look, curving his feet to deepen the arch. Link watches as he learns, flexes the muscles in his foot and jerks Link between the seam. The fishnet stockings make his feet look incredible, but they feel even better. The knit fabric slides easily on Link’s skin, catches the ridge of the cockhead, teasing a pleasure Link didn’t think he’d feel, let alone come from. When Rhett relaxes his feet and squishes Link’s cock between them, Link falls forward, framing Rhett with his arms. It’s so fucking hot, fucking Rhett’s feet, and Link’s quick to crest. As orgasm approaches, Link leans back and sweeps his hands up Rhett’s legs, taking in the glorious sight of him all spread out, debauched and eager to do whatever Link wants him to, get him off no matter what. It’s not the way Rhett flexes his feet that makes him come, but it’s the look in his eyes that makes Link shudder with the force of it.

Link grabs Rhett’s feet and squeezes them tight on his cock, crying Rhett’s name as he comes all over his belly. He shoots come up Rhett’s bare chest, and Rhett does what was asked of him, finishing the job. He keeps jerking Link for the last of it, milking every last bit of pleasure, fishnet-clad feet catching the last smears of come. Link goes boneless, blacks out for a moment, and when he comes to, he’s met with a sight he’ll never forget.

Rhett’s taking his feet back, holding his bent legs open by the back of the knees. His chubby belly and pretty chest are dripping in ropes of Link’s slick, and Rhett’s own cock is bright pink, jutting up hard from the hem of his torn stockings and laying untouched against his hip. Link groans weakly, cock spurting out one last dab at the sight, and he kneels to press a kiss to Rhett’s knee.

“Beautiful,” Link whispers as he rises to his feet. “Most erotic thing I’ve ever seen.” With a striking amount of confidence, Link reaches to unlace one shoe, removes one sock, says, “Watch me make you come,” and presses his bare foot down on Rhett’s dick.

Rhett tenses, fists his hands in his skirt. Link’s wide, flat foot is a perfect fit squishing Rhett’s thick cock, and it only takes a moment for Rhett to come. Link pins Rhett’s cock to his stomach as he rubs him, teasing his shaft with his toes and the ball of his foot. He watches himself get Rhett off, the gorgeous creature writhing and oversensitive beneath him until Rhett paints his belly in more come. As Rhett whines, bucks his hips under Link’s foot, Link milks him for the last of it, swiveling his foot like he’s stomping out a cigarette.

When Link raises his foot, Rhett’s cock visibly softens, streaks of his come mixing with Link’s on his stomach. Link takes note of the cute mole by his navel, come pooling in his belly button, then tells him to stay there. He leaves Rhett for the shortest moment, running with one bare foot to the work bathroom, returning with a damp hand towel.

Link kneels by Rhett, raising his head to rest against his chest as he cleans him off. Rhett’s drowsy and fucked-out, so when his belly’s clean, Link helps him stand and sits him on the couch, smoothing the skirt underneath him to protect the set from any lingering lube. He sits next to Rhett and takes his face in his hands, kissing him. Rhett slumps on Link’s shoulder, mouths soft kisses on Link’s neck as Link speaks.

“ _Good gracious,_ that was some of the kinkiest sex we’ve had in a while.” He pets Rhett’s hair, Rihanna’s _Close To You_ echoing through the set. “Thank you so much, baby.”

Rhett smiles against Link’s neck, beardy. “No, thank _you._ ”

Link doesn’t ask for what. He’s lucky, they both are, but their love only goes so far as the respect they have for each other. No matter how they messy they play, no matter the kinks they try, they always come back to each other. Humble. Rhett knows Link will never disrespect him, even when he gets rough like this. Grateful for everything and beyond, Link presses a kiss to Rhett’s forehead, tells him they can take it easy for a while.

Sitting up, Rhett drapes an arm over the back of the couch. He sighs, content, and leans back, halves of his corset falling loose at his sides. “Next time we get like this?” Rhett says, smug. “I’m gonna fuck you so fucking good.”

Link laughs, touches Rhett’s thigh. He believes it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett plans to shower Link with as much love as he needs.

A few days later, Link’s in a mood. His weekend with Rhett was well-deserved, but when the week rolls around again, Link finds himself swamped in family responsibilities and paperwork. There’s some lingering financial questions regarding the beloved uncle that passed, and Link’s the businessman of the family, so responsibility falls to him. What’s more, there’s inconsistencies within their partnership with YouTube that need to be sorted, and Link’s tugged from one work phone call to the next. Rhett watches his friend take the lead on work affairs, but that’s not all. Supposedly on a “break,” Link finds himself busy for three days straight, caught between work and shuffling his kids to whatever early-Summer events their schools are hosting, like the book fair and the science expo. His wife signs the kids up for a church camping trip, and Link takes care of the paperwork for that, too.

Link’s daughter is a teenager now, which means the boys are soon to follow, and Link’s pulled into the whirlwind of her high school life like he’s never been before. She’s fighting with her friends, and to see his daughter unhappy wears on him like nothing else. Moreover, the boys are a handful all their own, too much energy between the two of them. So, when Link’s wife decides to chauffeur the kids up to the mountains and stay the week as a counselor, Link’s happy to know his boys can blow off some steam by leaping into lakes, skinning their knees, poking frogs, whatever, and his daughter can take a break from whatever angst she’s leaving behind.

Link calls Rhett to pick him up from the church, where he’s left after goodbyes when his wife takes the kids and the car with her. Rhett knows something’s up with him the minute he gets in passenger side, shutting the car door with a little too much force. He leans to give Link a quick peck on the cheek, but otherwise doesn’t say much. Link will tell him what’s bothering him when he’s ready, most likely once he’s sitting on his couch.

“Yours?” Rhett asks, knowing Link would prefer to unwind in his own house.

Link nods. “Family’s out for the week. You can stay over.”

It’s not a request, it’s a demand, and Rhett’s happy to obey it. It seems Link needs him right now, but after knowing Link for over thirty years, Rhett knows not to smother him unless asked. Link needs his space, but as they drive from the church to Link’s house, Link reaches to take Rhett’s hand. He keeps his eyes out the window, moody, and Rhett lets him, entwining their fingers. When they pull up to Link’s house, the first thing Link does when he gets out of the car is walk around, waits for Rhett to stand tall, then hugs him. Standing between the car and the front of Link’s house, Rhett takes his boyfriend in his arms. Link holds him tight, buries his face in Rhett’s chest, Rhett’s arms enclosing him in safety. It’s sunny, warm like Summer is when the air feels soft, all warm breeze and golden light. Link breathes against Rhett, held snug in his arms, then releases him. Silently, Rhett follows Link up to the front steps and into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

Immediately, Link goes to the kitchen. He takes a glass from the cupboard and fills it up all the way, then chugs half of it. Rhett watches him, one hand on the granite countertop, keeping his eyes on Link’s face as he drinks. He finishes half of it and sets it down, gasping a deep breath like dads do when they drink too fast. Rhett tells him, “Breathe,” and Link takes another deep breath, this one unhurried. Rhett can hear the raspiness in his lungs, tension jostled loose. Link takes his glass and moves to the couch.

He sits, Rhett studying his movements to guess when he’s welcome. When Link sets the glass on the coffee table (atop a coaster, of course), and tips his head back, Rhett comes up behind the couch. Elongated neck, Link breathes deeply again. Rhett takes note of his prominent goozle and moves to drop a soft-lipped kiss to Link’s forehead.

“Tell me what’s happening,” Rhett says, voice reassuring and velvety.

Link creases his brow. “Everything’s still messy. I thought this was supposed to be a break. I need everything to _stop_ for a second.”

Bending at the hips, Rhett leans over the back of the couch and drapes his upper body upside-down over Link. He drops his chin over Link’s shoulder, arms a heavy blanket on his chest, tender skin of their necks touching where they meet. He holds Link steady, waiting a full minute, just breathing. When Link would get like this in college, Rhett would do the same thing; draping himself over Link and holding him quiet, protective. Rhett holds Link until he takes another deep breath, until he can feel the tension leave the muscles in his shoulders, until Link’s reminded that Rhett will do everything in his power to give Link some peace.

When he pulls up, Rhett rails his hands up Link’s chest, settling them on his shoulders. He squeezes the shape of solid muscle, then begins a lazy massage as he speaks. “Anything in particular gettin’ you down?”

Link sighs, leans into Rhett’s touch. He gives a soft groan when Rhett’s fingers rub at the bone of his clavicle, easing him in. “My daughter’s friends are being mean to her,” Link answers, and his voice is so soft with love for her, Rhett feels it, too.

“That doesn’t sound like friendship to me.” Rhett moves to knead the meat at the back of Link’s neck, pressing his thumbs into the hump Link gets from hunching over his laptop.

Link drops his head forward and makes a small noise of release. Groaning, Link loses his train of thought, Rhett’s hands working over his shoulder blades now, just rough enough the way Link likes it. He digs the heels of his hands into the bone, soothing circles, and leans to press his beard to Link’s cheek.

“She’ll be okay,” Rhett continues. “She’s strong like her papa. And don’t worry, she knows what good friendship looks like. She’s got a whole lifetime of looking up to ours.”

This makes Link laugh, which tells Rhett he’s doing his job. As Rhett works his hands down Link’s back, Link speaks. “We’re a little more than friends, Rhett.”

“As of the last few years, yeah. But we were friends for most of it. Still are.”

“True.”

Rhett can sense Link smiling, so he leans over his shoulder to check. He nuzzles his face against Link’s cheek when he finds he’s right. “Besides,” he continues. “We make spectacular friends, but only adequate lovers.”

This really makes Link laugh, and he reaches up to tug Rhett’s hair, bringing Rhett’s mouth under his jaw. Rhett nibbles and kisses, licks at the cut of his jaw, gives Link a chance to disagree. “I don’t know about that,” Link says, smitten. “I think we make pretty good lovers, too.”

Rhett hums a happy noise into Link’s skin, moves to bite down on his shoulder. He keeps his hands working, squeezing the roundest part, the muscle, the tendons that meet his neck. Link’s shoulders always have been one of Rhett’s favorite parts of him, broad and masculine. He stays silent and focuses on working out the tension, but when he speaks again, it’s a suggestion he think Link will take to.

“Seems like you need someone to take care of you tonight. Want me to make you a snack?”

Link reaches to take Rhett’s hand, brings it to his mouth and kisses the knuckles, “Not hungry.”

Rhett cups Link’s face in his hand, using the other to stroke Link’s hair. “What about a bubble bath? You can lay back, soak these muscles. I’ll leave you alone for a while.” With one last swipe through the silver, Rhett takes his hands off Link.

Tipping his head back, Link blinks up at him. His blue eyes aren’t clear of worry or lingering grief, but they twinkle when he smiles all the same. He reaches both arms up to pull Rhett down for a kiss, lasting a pleasant moment longer on his lips than Rhett’s expecting, and when he pulls back, Link’s blushing pink. “Yeah,” Link agrees. “I’ll do that.”

He stands from the couch and stretches, rolling his shoulders. Rhett comes around to greet him, takes his waist in his hands and tugs him close to the line of his body. He catches Link’s lips again, kisses him once more for luck, then holds him at arm’s length. He looks deep in Link’s eyes, making sure Link can see how much he means it.

“You’re amazing,” Rhett tells him. “You work hard, and you’re a wonderful father. You take care of your family, and you’ve got such a good heart, it’s no wonder you hurt when they do.” Rhett strokes his thumb along Link’s hipbone. “And your daughter, I know she looks up to you. She admires you for all the kindness you’ve shown me and everyone else, and for the strength you carry yourself with. Believe me, with a dad like you, she’ll be more than okay.”

Along with receiving gifts, Rhett knows Link’s love language includes words of affirmation. Compliments and reminders of how impressive he is always do Link well when he’s like this, and tonight, Rhett has plans to shower him with as much love as he needs. Link’s smile makes Rhett want to keep talking, moving both hands up to his face, sweeping back his hair and speaking directly to the blue of his eyes. “I love you so much, Link. I’m so happy to know you.”

Link’s bottom lip quivers, eyes shiny like he’s on the cusp of tears, but he’s smiling bright. He’s bashful, and little cheeky when he pulls away, smacking Rhett’s butt affectionately. Swaying his hips, Link begins to wander off. “I’ll take that bath,” he says on his way up the stairs. “And I’ll find you when I’m ready.”

Full to the brim with love for his friend, Rhett watches him disappear into the bedroom, flicks his tongue at the tease. _Ready for what?_

* * *

Link’s in the bath for more than an hour. In that time, Rhett makes himself some food, uses the downstairs bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair, and, wanting to be close to Link, spends the last of it reading a magazine on the couch in Link’s bedroom. He can feel the steam from the hot bath water creep under the bathroom door, can smell Link’s bubbles and rose bath bomb. Link has music playing, the soothing stuff he always likes, but when Rhett hears Link drain the bath tub and run the shower, he figures Link’s nearly “ready.”

Rhett sets his reading material aside and goes to fix the bed, smoothing out the duvet and fluffing the pillows. As the shower runs, Rhett lights Link’s favorite candles, opens the window, and closes the blinds partway. As fresh air comes to sweep the steam away, Rhett searches for the massage oil, just in case he needs it. In the last few moments before the shower turns off, Rhett fixes his hair (loose curls today, grown-out and fluffy with less product) and puts some of Link’s chapstick on.

At the familiar squeak of Link’s bedroom shower turning off, Rhett decides not to startle Link and notify him of his presence. He walks up to the door, steamy and floral from the hour-long soak. He knocks gently and speaks over the fan, “Hey, Link. I’m in your room.”

He hears a squeak, then a half-laugh. “Clearly. I’ll be out in a sec, I need to dry off.”

“Take your time. Need anything?”

Link’s voice is louder, as if he’s closer to the door. “Yeah, can you get me a glass of water?”

Rhett pops a brow, even as Link can’t see it. “Weren’t you just in the shower? You know, _water_?”

“It’s not the same thing, Rhett.”

Rhett can practically see the eye-roll Link’s giving him. He smiles at it to himself like a sucker in love, then thumps the door. “Noted. Be back soon.”

Link grunts, and the whiz of the hairdryer starts before Rhett’s even halfway across the room. Rhett goes downstairs to the kitchen and takes his time refilling Link’s glass from earlier. Rhett’s the perfect boyfriend, Link’s told him this, and he’ll never try to touch Link without consent, especially when he’s feeling low, but something about the smell of bubbly rose water and the thought of Link’s wet, clean skin has Rhett a little excited. It’s not that he’s _insatiable,_ he’s here for whatever Link needs him for - a glass of water, a movie, and some snuggles - whatever, he likes it all. Rhett likes Link, but he also likes fucking Link. And more often than not, they both end up getting what they need.

When Rhett returns upstairs with glass in hand, he sets it on the nightstand and goes to stand at the foot of the bed, hand on a bedpost. In his haste, he doesn’t take note of the empty shoebox in the closet, recently opened. No, he simply faces the bathroom, slicks his hand one more time through his hair for added effect, then calls to Link. “Link? I’m ba-“

Link opens the door, billowing steam. He stands before Rhett in a fluffy white bathrobe with a beaming smile to match, and Rhett loses his breath. He’s got a sleepy, crinkly face like he may have dozed off in the bath, and his cheeks are pink in that glorious post-soak way. He’s glowing sunny with dry, perfectly styled hair, quaffed up with silver streaks glinting. Blue eyes animated as ever, Link smiles at Rhett, wiggles his eyebrows. Rhett goes warm just at the peek of his chest through his bathrobe, but when Link starts acting weird, glancing down to his feet, Rhett goes real hot.

He looks, and Link’s in the _shoes._ What’s worse, when Link models his foot, Rhett sees his legs are shaved clean, making the black heels laced up to his ankles even prettier. Slow, easy lust rolls through Rhett’s body at the sight of Link clean and shaven, and he can’t help a small growl. _That’s why the bastard took so damn long._

“Like ‘em?” Link asks, showing off his legs. Eyes flicking back to Link’s face, Rhett can see the boy’s feeling playful. The bath has done him well, easing him back into comfort, back into his own skin. He rolls his shoulder and lets the bathrobe slip loose down his arm, teasing like a cabaret girl. Rhett huffs a horny laugh. Seems Link’s shoulders are feeling better, too.

Dry in the mouth, Rhett scrubs a hand down his beard. “Yeah,” he huffs. “I like ‘em.” Link swipes his tongue out over his teeth, and Rhett curses, “Dammit, Link. This is payback, isn’t it?”

Link steps closer, and _gosh,_ the way he sways. “For that sex show you put on for me? It might be.” He puts his hands in the pockets of his bathrobe, shrugging a little more to expose his chest. He walks with confidence in his heels, and as Rhett so lustily studies the shoes on his feet, he notes Link’s feet are clean-shaven, too. He looks so goddamn elegant in black heels, and the associate was right about the square toe and X-cross lacing. Flattering Link’s beautiful feet, the heel arouses the same response in Rhett the pink pair did that very first time, and admiring the shoes, Rhett makes a mental note to keep good on his initial desire to untie the black lacing of this pair with his teeth.

Rhett takes a slow drag of his gaze from Link’s feet, up his legs and torso, to his shoulders and face, Link smiling at him all the way. “You got anything else planned?”

Link steps a little closer. He motions towards his feet, “When I was shavin’…” then gestures to his groin and licks his lips, “I just kept goin’.”

Rhett takes his waist in an instant, pulling Link in for a kiss. He feels through the plush white robe for Link’s trim sides, tight little body, and licks into his mouth as his hands travel to squeeze his ass. Rhett’s feeling passionate as all get out, and he’s about to reach for Link’s dick when he catches himself and pulls back, kissing into Link’s neck to slow down. “What’dya want tonight, baby?” he asks, hands sweeping to touch all of Link with gentle reverence, bare shoulder included.

When Rhett’s hand settle at the dip in his back, Link curves his body against Rhett’s and grabs his hips. Link’s taller in his heels, so he presses his face close to Rhett’s and flutters his eyelashes closed. His lips are parted _so pretty_ when he tells Rhett, “I need you to make love to me.”

Lovestruck smile, Rhett scoops Link up bridal-style and drops him on the bed in the same moment, crawling overtop. He lets Link squirm into place under him and dips his head for kisses. Rhett reaches back to take his shoes off, and Link moves his hands to the buttons on Rhett’s shirt. Link leaves it a third open and loose on his chest, drops his hands to Rhett’s hips, and pulls him down into his body. Caught by the realization that in this moment, Link yearns for him, Rhett slips his hands under his robe, takes his bare waist, and whispers something flirty at his ear.

“I love you all squeaky clean like this. You don’t want me to dirty you up, do you?”

Trailing his hands up Rhett’s back, Link brings his wrists over his head and stretches out, letting the robe slip over his chest. “Well, I might.” He gives Rhett a cocky smirk, blue eyes even more confident without his glasses, challenging Rhett to get him back, and get him back _good._

Rhett takes the challenge, tugging at the belt of the bathrobe. Once he gets the halves loose, he makes sure to kneel back to see everything. Opening the pieces of Link’s robe, Rhett feels a deep spur of arousal thicken his already quite-interested cock. Link shimmies out of the arms and lays himself back on the fabric, letting Rhett soak up every gorgeous detail.

And _shit,_ is there something to look at. He’s got a body to die for, broad shoulders and trim waist, abdomen flexing with each labored breath. Rhett rakes his eyes over Link perfection and notes that Link wasn’t kidding when he said he shaved all the way up - his groin is completely smooth. It seems Link follows the line of Rhett’s eyes, ‘cuz as soon as Rhett looks, Link opens his legs and shows himself off. He reaches a delicate, skillful hand down to cradle his junk, lifting up his dick to show Rhett that _every bit_ is clean-shaven. Rhett makes an audible moan, hands quick to land on the inside of Link’s spread thighs.

As Rhett admires, obscene and wide-eyed, Link offers, “All yours, big guy.”

Rhett flicks his eyes up, forever blessing those two lucky days, both meeting Link and meeting him again, in this way. With a flick of his tongue, Rhett adds a bit of wetness to the tip of his index finger and brings it to the tender spot of Link’s cheek, just beside his rim. He makes a curious rub of his finger to test the smoothness, going red-hot at the feel. When he moves to kiss Link again, Rhett’s got two fingers playing with the smooth skin between his cheeks. He deepens the smooch, licking past the seam of his lips, and Link keeps him there. He’s breathless and pink-faced by the time Link lets him have his mouth back. “Jesus, Link. How’s a man supposed to live?”

Warmed up now, Link wraps his arms on his boyfriend’s neck and happily goes for more kisses. “Don’t ask me, I’ve been love-drunk over you for years.” He gives a shy smile, bringing his legs up around Rhett’s hips.

Rhett’s almost forgotten about Link’s heels when he feels the poke at his tailbone. With a final swiveling kiss, Rhett sits back and takes Link’s legs. He smooths his hands up the length of them over the swell of his calf and onto his ankle, admiring the black stilettos. Link’s legs are impeccably soft, and as Rhett strokes up and down the length of them, he can’t help but lean to pepper beardy kisses over the skin. He travels from the top of Link’s foot, over the black criss-cross lacing of his shoe, up the long straps wrapped a few times ‘round his ankle, onto the bone of his shin. Rhett keeps the other hand cupping Link’s other leg, smoothing up just as slow as his mouth, kissing all the way up to his thigh. When he reaches his hipbone, Rhett pointedly avoids Link’s dick, instead offers a soft bite to his hip and looks up at him.

He murmurs into the imprint of his teeth, “So smooth, baby. Softest skin, smells so good.”

Link squirms his hips, smug. “Essential oils,” he states. “Does it taste good?”

Rhett tries for a mouthy kiss to Link’s clavicle, sucking a mark into his shoulder. He laves his tongue along the bone, slips down Link’s shaven chest between his pecs, and snuffles into his belly. He drags his puffy, adoring lips along Link’s skin, catching his tongue in his belly button, and the low moan it pulls from him answers Link’s question.

He gets his hands back on Link’s body, squeezes the smallest part of his waist, and moves to suck his nipples. He’s slow with it, gentle little laps and sucks, and it drives Link wild. Link kicks his legs up around Rhett’s hips, spreading his thighs to grind into his belly, and Rhett gets the message. He teethes a soft-mouthed bite on the skin around Link’s nipple and starts rolling his hips, hardening cock impatient in his pants. Wanting to get the most out of all Link’s done for him, Rhett takes Link by the knees and pushes down on his legs, folding him in half.

All he can see are crossed ankles and beautiful shoes, the man spread out underneath him waiting for further command. Rhett takes the moment to touch Link’s feet, tracing his finger over the black suede, playing with the lacing that travels up his ankle. He leans to press soft kisses to the top of Link’s foot in between the lacing, drags his teeth over the skin like Link likes. Link does like this, very much, and he straightens one leg all the way up, pointing his toe as he moans. Rhett leans back to admire the shape of his leg, the way Link’s hand cups under the back of his knee, and the clean, smooth-shaven skin that seems to go on forever.

Rhett’s playing with the other heel, fingertips dancing over the laced vamp of Link’s foot when he says, “You’re a masterpiece, Link. A god of sex.”

Link grins, cheeks going pink with the praise. “And you talk too much.” He takes his foot back from Rhett and loops both hands under his knees, spreading his legs to put his dick on display. Arousal nearly bursting him at the seams, Rhett looks, finds Link’s cock is hard and sticky at the tip. Link releases one leg and reaches his hand down to trail his fingertips lightly up his dick, teasing. Before he can say anything about it, Link’s cock jumps against his belly and he speaks again, voice husky and desperate for touch. “Come on, big guy. Show me something nice.”

Flicking his tongue at the sight, Rhett’s hit hard with the desire to taste the pearly droplet of precome on Link’s cockhead. He makes his move quick, shuffling down the bed and lowering his face between Link’s legs. Link reaches for Rhett’s curls with both hands the moment Rhett swipes his tongue over the tip, so Rhett has to keep Link’s legs spread, straight out at either side and pointed at the toes like a bitch in heat. At the first taste of him, Rhett takes what he wants, swallowing half of Link’s length in one go.

Rhett shuts himself up for the next little while by stuffing his mouth with Link’s dick. Arousal tingles his every nerve at the feel of it on his tongue, impressively lengthy and spongy hard. He loves the taste of Link’s cock, but Link fresh-out-of-the-bath tastes even better, all silky skin and rose water. As Link tightens his hold on Rhett’s hair, pulling his mouth deeper onto his dick with a series of whiny noises, Rhett takes one for himself. He lavishes that cock, sucking it like he hadn’t been able to before Link fucked him on the GMM set floor. Gaunt cheeks, Rhett suckles the length of it, pulls up and licks at the head, drags his tongue up and down the shaft, and even spits a generous slab of saliva at the tip before swallowing him down again, getting Link nice and wet. Rhett’s lewd with it, swiveling his head with closed eyes, and it’s only when Link starts yelling, seriously yelling that Rhett’s a goddamn master at his craft, does Rhett pull off to examine the damage.

Link’s red-faced with a shiny, slobbery dick. Rhett’s about to catch his breath when Link yanks him down again, holds his head between his legs and begs Rhett to keep going. “Please, oh god, oh! Don’t stop, please, Rhett, _please!”_ Rhett takes him back in his mouth and slides his lips all the way down, and when his beardy chin brushes Link’s balls, Rhett figures those ought to get some attention, too.

Pulling off Link’s cock with wet pop, Rhett snuffles lower, pressing his beardy mouth to Link’s balls. The moan Link lets out when Rhett starts licking, _fuck!_ It makes Rhett want to suck his sac forever, if only to keep him whining like that. Forever a fan of his boyfriend’s pleasure, Rhett’s spurred by Link’s noises and makes good use of his mouth on the freshly shaven skin, sucking up one of Link’s testicles with little shame. Rhett gets his small mouth as wide as it can go to accommodate for Link’s girth, enjoying the act with great appreciation. Rhett’s always liked the male form, and while he didn’t think he’d ever like it _this_ much, the way Link’s smooth, loose skin drags under his tongue, shape of his sac soft and weighty in Rhett’s mouth, makes Rhett hotter than he can stand.

His mouth his fuzzy from suction when he moves it back to Link’s cock. He swallows him down again, gathering wetness on his tongue to keep Link suspended between sensations, and when he peeks up at Link’s face, he’s completely gone. Eyes rolled back in his head, Link’s lips are moving silently like he’s speaking in tongues to himself, hands abandoning their hold on Rhett’s hair to throw themselves into Link’s. He’s writhing like his body can’t handle the pleasure, so Rhett decides to take him one further.

Slipping his hands under Link’s ass, Rhett lifts him and makes room between his cheeks for his mouth. Before Link can blush even redder, Rhett fits his mouth to Link’s rim, lapping a flat tongue over the muscle. At the feel, Link bucks his hips, so Rhett pins him to the bed with his hands on the back of his thighs. He keeps Link spread open as he eats him, sucks lewd, wet smacks at his hole, teasing licks ’til Link’s twitching. Link tastes so fucking good, and Rhett lets himself get sloppy with it, wiggling his face between his cheeks, wetting up the smooth skin, praising Link for his careful grooming with every swipe of his tongue. Gathering as much spit as he can, Rhett stiffens the tip of his pointed tongue and slips it inside Link’s rim, pushing deep.

This makes Link scramble into a seated position, sweaty and highly sensitive. Rhett nudges his nose under Link’s balls and peeks a look, finding Link’s styled hair falling loose over his forehead. Link’s gripping the sheets, spreading his legs wide and digging the stiletto heels into the bed at either side. Rhett smiles lustily at the way Link squirms, then shoves him back down with a forceful hand at the center of his chest. Link flops back, immediately kicking his legs up, stretching open the skin Rhett’s so eagerly suckling.

A few more long, wet strokes of his tongue, and Rhett’s sitting up. He lets Link breathe for a minute, frazzled pink by Rhett’s sloppy rim-job, as Rhett reaches for the nightstand drawer. He keeps one hand on Link’s knee as he retrieves the lube, brings it over, and reminds Link with a gentle smack to his leg that things are gonna get _real_ good _real_ soon. Rhett doesn’t waste much time in uncapping the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers, setting the bottle aside as he dips back between Link’s legs. Dancing his slick fingertips at Link’s rim, Rhett takes up his cock again, sucking him with a wet mouth as his fingers explore. By the time he’s pressing one finger past Link’s rim, his mouth catches a jolt of pleasure from Link’s cock. Rhett tastes Link at the back of his throat, and he groans into the feeling as he pushes his fingers deeper.

Link continues to babble filthy nonsense as Rhett sheaths two fingers all the way inside him. Pulling up to lap at the crown of his cock, Rhett swivels his fingers and asks Link if this is okay.

“Fuck, oh my fu- _yes,_ Rhett, that’s fucking good!”

Croaky, lust-heavy voice, Rhett answers, “I like my boyfriend clean-shaven,” and laps his tongue at the smooth skin of Link’s pelvic bone, scissoring his fingers deeper. He slurps up his cock again, pressing his hand flat between his cheeks, fingers sunk to the lowest knuckle. He pumps his hand as his mouth works, and it only takes a few moments of teasing Link between pleasures when it starts to be too much. Rhett’s sloppy, both in fingers and mouth, and Link cries his name, oversensitive, as his dick stiffens on Rhett’s tongue. Full-body shivers, Link’s tense with pleasure and holding out for him, and it makes Rhett heady with power. He can taste that Link’s close, but he’s not nearly done with him, so Rhett pulls off and pulls out, slow and sticky.

He wipes his lube-soiled fingers on his shirt with little class then leans over Link, framing him with his arms. Rhett’s mouth is shiny and his beard is matted to his chin with slobber, and Link looks up at him with love in his eyes. Rhett sweeps Link’s bangs from his sweaty forehead and leans to give him a soft, lasting kiss. He holds Link there, on his lips, petting down his side, squeezing his hip. When he pulls back, Link’s got such a fucked-out, soft smile on his face, Rhett can’t help but tease him.

“How’m I doing?” he slurs, overused tongue lazy in lust.

Link shakes his head and throws an arm over his face, just as Rhett had when Link fucked him with his feet. Rhett knew how he felt in that moment, completely overwhelmed with his boyfriend’s relentless, magnificent sex, and he’s smug to think it’s how Link’s feeling now. Link confirms it. “Goddamn you, dirty, dirty man.”

Rhett teases him, “You think it still counts as _lovemaking_ with you making slutty noises like that?”

Link laughs, husky like he’s still horny. He gets his hands under Rhett’s half-unbuttoned shirt, claiming the warm skin of his chest, and his eyes follow his touches, admiring Rhett’s glorious form. “Everything we do is lovemaking, Rhett.” His voice is honest, heavy with gratitude for all Rhett’s given him, and Rhett’s so taken by it, he interrupts Link to kiss him again. He gives Link a hearty smooch, feels him smile on his lips, then presses a few chaste pecks to each cheek. With his hands under Rhett’s shirt, Link squeezes his biceps and requests something of him. “Can you get naked, please? I need to feel you.”

Rhett dips his head to kiss Link again, moves to kiss his neck, his chest, and his belly as he crawls from the bed. He stands at the foot of it, watching as Link sits up and stares him down, looking all disheveled and sexy as Hell in his strappy black heels. Rhett keeps his eyes locked on Link’s as he reaches to unbutton the rest of his peach-pink shirt, swaying his hips teasingly. Pouting, Link squints his eyes and chides him, “Too slow.” Link spreads his legs to encourage him, all beautifully shaven and pink from Rhett’s mouth, so Rhett strips his jeans and boxers quick, leaving his socks on in his haste.

When he crawls back on the bed, he takes Link’s hips and tosses him a little further up, letting his head hit the pillows. Petting his hands down Link’s body, Rhett catches Link’s stiff cock jolt against his belly, and his own cock twitches at the sight, now hanging free between his legs. Rhett purposefully drags the tip of it along Link’s belly as he goes to groan in his ear, asking Link once more what he wants from him. “Anymore special requests?”

“I want dick.”

Acting on it, Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s bare shoulders and brings his knees up, shifting to rub himself on Rhett’s cock. He buries his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck and makes a pretty sound.

Rhett can’t deny a request like that, so he reaches for the lube with one hand and brings one of Link’s legs up over his hip with the other. He sits back on his heels, petting up the length of Link’s smooth thigh as he uncaps the lube. The bedroom air is still steamy from the bath, tense with the pleasure they’re about to share. Link enjoys showing off his body, this has always been true, but here, bare underneath him all shaven smooth and dressed down in nothing but heels, well… Rhett knows it’s just for him. Wanting to fulfill the request as best he can, Rhett jerks himself with a handful of lube and angles the thick head of his dick at Link’s rim.

No hesitation, Rhett starts pushing in, hoisting both of Link’s legs up over his shoulders, leaning forward. He holds Link’s ass off the bed as he bottoms out, fits his pelvis flat to Link’s cheeks. Link squeezes his eyes closed and curves his body, crossing his ankles behind Rhett’s head. With Link’s legs draped up his body, Rhett leans even deeper to kiss him, and Link bends exquisitely for him, knees pressed to his chest. Rhett’s hips are gentle as they rock into Link, grinding his pelvis in a slow rhythm against his ass as he gets his hands back on Link’s legs. He pushes Link’s legs forward, folding him tight.

It’s quiet in the bedroom, intimate save for the sounds of their lovemaking, as Rhett follows the line up Link’s shapely calves, reaching for the high-heeled feet now dangling loosely at either side. Catching one, he hooks his finger under the black suede lacing, balancing himself with his other hand as he picks up his speed. Fucking Link in steady, euphoric thrusts now, Rhett finds himself grunting, Link clinging to him and moaning just the same.

Rhett loses himself to the rhythm for a moment. Hopelessly lost in lust, Rhett knows Link’s folded and fucked-open underneath him, he can hear his breathy noises, and feel his wetness tight on his cock. It drives the beast inside him, powerful sexuality telling him to fuck - and fuck _hard_.

When Link muffles a moan in a bite to Rhett’s shoulder, Rhett hones in, realizes he’s squishing him into the bed with his whole weight, wrecking him with his hips. Groaning, he lifts himself off Link and sits back, bringing Link’s legs to drape loosely over his shoulders once again. Link fists the bedsheets and shifts closer to Rhett, gaining his breath back.

Tracing the wrinkled imprints at the crease of his hips, Rhett slows the pace, finds Link with his eyes. Link looks back, silvery-black hair falling into his face yet again, and gives Rhett a blissful smile. Enraptured by the sight of it, Rhett gets his hands back on Link’s legs, struck with the sudden desire to get his mouth on Link’s feet.

Continuing to fuck him, Rhett bends Link’s legs and brings his feet to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the tops of each. Making good on his promise to his past self, Rhett nibbles the lacing, loosening the suede tie with his teeth. He fondles the material of one shoe, familiarizing himself with Link’s bare foot cradled within, as he licks between the lacing of the other. He drags his tongue over the whole of Link’s foot, from the knuckle of his middle toe up to his ankle, catching the straps under his tongue. Keeping his hips rolling slow, Rhett can hear Link whines, whimpery sounds as Rhett gets into it.

Link’s puffing, “Baby, that’s so hot,” and “ _Christ_ , your _beard_ -“ by the time Rhett’s moving to the other foot.

Rhett makes sure to sweep a hand down a leg every now and then, just to feel the shaven skin, as he works the foot in his hand. He scoots the square toe lower on Link’s foot, revealing more of his cute toes. He notes that Link shaved these, too, and trimmed and filed his toenails, almost like he _wanted_ Rhett to stick them in his mouth, which Rhett very much does.

“Oh, _Rhett!”_ Link cries as Rhett suckles his big toe. Rhett focuses on the task, rolling his tongue on the digit, sucking down to the knuckle. He flicks his tongue between Link’s toes as he moves on to the next one, teasing this one especially. Rhett sucks hard, drags his teeth lightly against the skin, and Link bucks on his cock. Rhett keeps going, getting three toes in his mouth this time. His eyes are closed as he takes as much as the shoe will let him, trilling the tip of his tongue over Link’s toes. Pulling off, Rhett gives Link a steely look, then starts taking his shoe off.

He moves to kiss Link’s ankle and suckle on the boniest part of it while he unties the shoes. He unravels the long straps from his ankle and loosens the lacing, slipping it from Link’s foot. He goes for the other, kissing the revealed skin, moving to press his mouth against the underside. Once Rhett sets the pair of heels on the bedside dresser, he gets both hands on both of Link’s feet and rubs his thumbs into the flat arch. He doesn’t take his eyes off Link as he tenses, squirms between Rhett’s relentless hips and the sensations on his feet.

Link’s holds the look as he offers praise, “You look so damn hot doing that, baby, _yeah_. Suck my toes some more.”

Rhett throws the other leg back over his shoulder and works to massage one foot, sucking and licking as he goes. He sucks Link’s toes like he’s been asked as his thumbs knead the sore muscle, keeping his eyes trained on Link all the while. He rubs Link’s foot, teasing him with wet kisses, then surprises him by showing him how wide the corners of his mouth stretch when Rhett takes his whole foot. Fucking Link’s foot with his mouth, Rhett flicks his eyes down his man’s body and finds his dick is bright red, sticky at the tip where it lay on his belly. As Rhett pulls off to slot his tongue between Link’s toes, he tells Link with murmuring lips, “Touch yourself.”

Link immediately grabs his dick, hissing into the relief. His fist is closed tight as he squeezes himself, jerking quick like he’s close. Rhett speeds up to match his pace, snapping his hips blunt between his cheeks. He moves to take Link’s other foot, biting the heel a little harder than Link expects. Link makes a noise like “ _Unh!”_ and creases his brows, and Rhett wants to finish him off right there.

“Come on,” Rhett mumbles around Link’s foot, hips twitching to their own crest.

Link’s peeking at Rhett through heavy lids, jerking himself off hard when he comes. He spills all over himself as Rhett fucks him through it, and at the sight of Link’s cock bouncing against his come-streaked belly, Rhett’s hips stutter into orgasm. He presses his hot, gasping mouth against the side of Link’s foot when he comes inside him, grinding through every last aftershock. Rhett’s clinging to the leg pressed up against his trunk, slowing his hips to a gradual stop as Link lets out one final groan.

Bleary and stupid in warm, tingly pleasure, Rhett slips his cock from between Link’s cheeks and lowers his leg, cradles his face in his hands and gives him a sweet kiss. He pulls Link into his body and rolls them away to the other side of the bed, and he can’t quite remember if they fall asleep or not.

* * *

The next morning, Link’s in the kitchen in red boxer shorts. He’s got his favorite socks on and a navy band-tee, and he’s slouched in front of the cabinet with a mug of coffee in hand. Rhett finds him like this, tranquil and lost in thought, alone in the morning light. Rhett approaches him gently and puts a hand on his shoulder. Link turns to him, face crinkly from sleep, and offers him a small smile. Moving behind Link, Rhett wraps his arms on his waist and settles his chin atop his head.

Offering him a moment to pause, Rhett starts to sway him softly, and when Link takes a sip of coffee, Rhett speaks the first words of the day. “Hey.”

Link leans against Rhett’s chest and sighs. He says nothing, so Rhett goes on.

“You’ve been dealing with a lot lately. And I know life can get weird sometimes, but at the end of the day, you still got _me_ , bo.” Rhett chests his cheek on Link’s head and hopes he knows how much he means it.

By the way Link sets his mug down and covers Rhett’s arms with his own, Rhett figures he does. Link gives a half-breath before speaking. “What would I do without you?”

Rhett continues to sway him in his arms as the sun brightens. The kitchen’s a blend of soft blue and golden light, an angelic cast of the two men themselves. With a huff in Link’s hair, Rhett answers, “Don’t make me think about it. Me without you-“

“Me without _you_ -“ Link counters.

Rhett presses his body a little closer, nudging his groin into Link’s back. He doesn’t want to consider either option; he’s happy right where he is. “Let’s just say we’re lucky the way it is.” Rhett hums, sliding his hand up Link’s chest and turning his face to meet him. “‘Cuz I’m sure as Hell lucky to have you.” Punctuating with a kiss, Rhett slips his tongue in Link’s mouth, just a quick taste to make his cheeks pink.

When Link pulls back, his cheeks are rosy, and he’s smiling at Rhett like a prince swept off his feet. “Me, too,” he says. “Fuck, a thousand times over.” Swiveling in Rhett’s arms, Link loops his arms on Rhett’s neck and pushes up into a kiss. Rhett holds him close to his body and kisses back.

 _We’re both lucky,_ Rhett thinks as his boyfriend kisses him. _Kinky fuckers, sure, but lucky as Hell._

Rhett smiles against Link’s lips at the truth of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally inspired by two pairs of shoes, Rhett in [Rhonda](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS667US668&biw=1203&bih=675&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=2NIeW6K7B6bd0gLnxb2ICA&q=rhonda+cordani+gold&oq=rhonda+cordani+gold&gs_l=img.3...5963.6351.0.6583.5.5.0.0.0.0.130.457.3j2.5.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0....0.9R0e7s8lRxA) and Link in [Cocktail](https://www.google.com/search?q=cocktail+corso+como&rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS667US668&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi_-6KOsczbAhWFJXwKHdbLD28Q_AUIDCgD&biw=1203&bih=675). The rest are made up and/or modified. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and be sure to follow [me](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com) and [Ali](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more rhinky goodness!! ❤︎


End file.
